Simulando
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: [R&Hr, Post Hogwarts] En una visita a Londres, los señores Granger encuentran a Hermione y a Ron felices, a punto de comenzar una familia. Pero, ¿todo lo que brilla es oro? ¿Es ese cuadro ideal lo que parece?
1. Ante todo, la verdad

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Todo lo demás, es completamente inventado. Sin fines de lucro. **

**SIMULANDO**

**1. Ante todo, la verdad**

_In a haze, in a stormy haze, I'll be around,  
__I'll be loving you always, a__lways  
_"Parachutes", Coldplay.

_11 de Noviembre_

El timbre sonó poco después de las nueve, atravesando la casa como una daga especialmente filosa. Hermione miró nerviosamente a Ron, sentado frente a ella con un gesto completamente ausente.

"¿Ron?" llamó, un tanto insegura. Él llevaba casi todo el día así, y ella no podía culparle. Después de todo, ella misma era la razón de su estado. "Deben ser ellos" agregó luego de obtener más silencio por parte del pelirrojo como respuesta a su llamado. Lo miró por unos segundos más y entonces asumió por enésima vez que aquello iba a ser de lo más difícil de llevar adelante.

Se levantó del sillón en que estaba sentada y enfiló sus pasos al vestíbulo. Llegó a la puerta y se sorprendió cuando sintió los pasos de Ron tras ella, pues había pensado que él no reaccionaría hasta que fuera inevitablemente necesario. Volteó la cabeza para mirarle agradecida otra vez, comprobando que su gesto había cambiado convenientemente, y luego giró la perilla que tenía envuelta en su mano derecha, que le temblaba.

Del otro lado, Jane y Charles Granger esperaban con sendas sonrisas de felicidad grabadas a fuego en sus rostros.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó la mujer con una voz estruendosamente aguda no bien vio a su hija. Soltó la valija que llevaba en la mano y se abalanzó sobre Hermione para darle un abrazo de oso digno de Molly Weasley. Se separó de ella luego de unos instantes con expresión profundamente culpable. "¡Hija, discúlpame, estaba aplastándote!" dijo atropelladamente, mirando a la muchacha de arriba abajo. Sonrió más ampliamente que antes y comentó: "¡Pero que grande está ya!".

Hermione se esforzó por sonreír. "Sí, son casi seis meses ya, mamá". Hizo una pausa y miró a su padre, que seguía parado del otro lado de la puerta. "Papá, pasa" invitó dulcemente.

Charles Granger se agachó a recoger del suelo sus valijas y las de su esposa, pero Ron se apresuró a ayudarle. "Gracias, muchacho" agradeció el hombre. "Siempre tan cordial y amable, el ejemplo que nuestro nieto necesitará para…"

"Pasen, pasen" interrumpió Hermione, notando el cambio en los ojos del pelirrojo. "Hace frío afuera" argumentó, mientras su padre cerraba la puerta y los cuatro quedaban reunidos en el vestíbulo.

Charles se acercó a su hija y depositó un beso en su frente. "Te ves fantástica" elogió, sonriéndole tan ampliamente como Jane había hecho antes.

"Gracias" murmuró Hermione, algo cohibida ahora.

"Voy a llevar las valijas arriba. Hermione¿porqué no pasan a la sala? Enseguida me reúno con ustedes" anunció Ron de pronto, mirando a la castaña significativamente. Ella le devolvió un gesto de aprobación de su cabeza y se volteó para guiar a sus padres a la sala en medio de comentarios efusivos de éstos.

Cuando se perdieron de vista, Ron suspiró dos o tres veces, tratando de calmarse. _Se lo prometiste, no puedes volver atrás ahora que están aquí_, le dijo una voz muy parecida a la de su hermana en su cabeza. _Ella prometió muchas cosas que no cumplió, así que tú no tienes porqué no hacer lo mismo_, replicó otra voz, esta vez muy parecida a la suya, pero con una tonalidad completamente distinta a la que él utilizaba todos los días.

Agitó la cabeza, como si pretendiera con eso ahuyentar los reclamos de su mente. Tomó del suelo las valijas de los señores Granger y subió las escaleras con paso lento, hacia el segundo piso. _Esto no está bien_, pensó, apesadumbrado. _Por supuesto que no está bien, pero ahora ya no tienes escapatoria. Si me hubieras escuchado cuando te lo dije, tal vez no estarías metido en este lío_, recriminó la primera voz, con un tono muy enojado. _Déjala, que no te importe lo que ella necesita. Tal como a ella no le importaste tú_, picaneó la otra voz mordazmente.

Volvió a mover la cabeza con energía. Ginny tenía razón, ya no tenía escapatoria. Había tenido la oportunidad de decir _no_, pero había dicho _sí_. Y ahora tenía que hacerse cargo del terrible embrollo en que él solo se había metido.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia la derecha y abrió la tercera puerta. Dejó todas las valijas juntas a un lado del ropero y volvió a salir del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras despacio, tratando de concentrarse en lo próximo. Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba entrando en la sala y la conversación de Hermione y sus padres le llegaba a los oídos.

"…hubiera gustado que estuvieran casados, pero…" decía Jane.

"Mamá" apeló Hermione en tono reprobatorio, cerrando los ojos por un instante de más. Pausó un momento y luego habló otra vez, al tiempo que Ron tomaba asiento a su lado: "Cuéntenme cómo está el negocio" pidió, volteando la cabeza hacia su padre y mirándole con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, hija, afortunadamente" respondió alegremente Charles, que se enderezó el su silla y hablaba con un evidente orgullo por sus logros en la voz. "Si tenemos suerte, antes del verano próximo podremos abrir otra clínica en Melbourne, además de la de Sydney, por supuesto" contó.

"¿Quién va a estar a cargo de eso?" preguntó Ron. No le interesaba en realidad, pero si estaba callado demasiado tiempo podría resultar sospechoso. "Imagino que ustedes se quedarán en Sydney¿o me equivoco?".

"Sí, vamos a quedarnos allí, sin dudas. Nuestros socios, que son muy amigos nuestros, irán a Melbourne y se harán cargo de ese edificio".

"Oh, no hablemos de esto ahora" soltó Jane con impaciencia. Miró con ojos ávidos a Ron y Hermione, que estaban en un sillón a su izquierda. "Cuéntennos, queremos saber sus planes para el bebé" demandó, cruzando las piernas y mostrándoles todos los dientes en una sonrisa casi maquiavélica. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Ron se separaba un poco de Hermione y las expresiones de los dos adoptaban un signo de alerta. "¿Van a seguir viviendo aquí, no es cierto? Esta es una casa muy apropiada para un niño, con muchas como…"

"Sí, vamos a seguir aquí" confirmó Ron, obligándose a hablar. Cruzó las manos y se las presionó, liberando toda su tensión en eso. Se esforzó para mirar amablemente a Jane.

"Oh, esa me parece la mejor opción, realmente…" siguió hablando.

Hermione desenvainó su varita e hizo aparecer en la mesa baja entre los sillones una bandeja con té y café. Tomó rápidamente una taza de té, pronunció un escueto _Sírvanse_ y luego se dedicó a beber, mientras observaba a su madre, pidiéndole con la mirada que dejara de hablar ya de eso, pero la mujer no parecía recibir el mensaje apropiadamente.

"Fue muy largo el viaje¿no es cierto?" preguntó de pronto Ron, sin prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo Jane, que seguía hablando sin parar.

"Sí, muy largo, por cierto" respondió Charles, hablando por primera vez en casi media hora. "Creo que nos vendría bien acostarnos ya¿no te parece, querida?" consultó, mirando a su esposa con la cabeza inclinada.

Jane calló unos segundos, contrariada. "Bueno" aceptó después de unos segundos. Era evidente que estaba muy entusiasmada con su verborrea y no le había gustado nada que la hubieran interrumpido.

"Yo los acompaño" saltó Hermione, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y comenzando la procesión. Sus padres se despidieron de Ron con un educado _Buenas Noches_ y siguieron a Hermione.

El pelirrojo volvió a quedar solo. Suspiró otra vez. ¿En qué se había metido¿Era que iba a tener que resignarse a pasar los siguientes cuatro meses bajo aquella misma tortura, bajo aquella misma mentira que le hería tanto? Se inclinó, presionando con los codos las rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos. Era un insano. ¿Cómo había aceptado ayudar a Hermione en aquella locura? Debería haberla dejado, debería haberla dejado sola, que se arreglara con sus propios problemas. Después de todo, él no tenía porqué tener ninguna consideración para con ella.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la voz de ella, a lo lejos. Ron levantó un poco la cabeza y observó que Hermione había vuelto y que lo miraba con atención desde el marco.

Él no respondió inmediatamente. "Sí" mintió, todavía sin levantar la cabeza del todo.

Hermione calló unos segundos. "No parece" repuso luego.

Incrédulo, Ron se irguió completamente para mirarla directo a los ojos. "¿Debería parecerlo?" preguntó retóricamente, y luego agregó sin dejarle tiempo a Hermione para responder: "¿Debería parecer que estoy bien cuando tengo que fingir que…?" se cortó. Le dolía demasiado, incluso _decirlo_ le hería.

"Han estado fuera mucho tiempo pero no son idiotas" argumentó Hermione, sin mirarle ahora y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Se darán cuenta".

"Es tu problema si se dan cuenta" replicó Ron mordazmente.

"Tú aceptaste ayudarme" recordó ella.

"Sólo porque me diste lástima" justificó él, con lascivia. La amaba, y la odiaba al mismo tiempo. Y no podía evitar herirla siempre que se presentaba una oportunidad, sintiendo que eso alivianaría su propia herida.

"Eso no es cierto" negó ella, moviendo la cabeza. "Y tú lo sabes".

"¿Y tú qué puedes saber?" preguntó Ron rápidamente, levantándose del sillón con energía, harto de aquello. "Tú no te puedes imaginar siquiera porqué he aceptado hacer esto". Dio unos pasos hacia ella, esquivando los sillones en el proceso.

Hermione no se inmutó, o por lo menos demostró no hacerlo. "Bueno, me gustaría saberlo" dijo con simpleza y tranquilidad.

Ron abrió la boca en un gesto mudo de incredulidad. "No puedes ser tan cínica, Hermione" soltó un segundo después, antes de pasar a su lado rápidamente y perderse escaleras arriba.

Y ella se quedó allí, mirando a un punto indefinido en la pared contraria. Unos segundos después, algunas lágrimas de escaparon de sus ojos.

ººººº

_Comenzando _Simulando_, tengo que aclarar que, argumentalmente, es bastante similar a _Unidos…_, como tal vez ya hayan notado. Por esa razón, verán con el correr de los capítulos que estructural y narrativamente será bastante distinto, sólo para que no sea más de lo mismo. _

_Esta historia no será muy larga, pero sí bastante intensa. Este capitulo debe de haber dejado varios interrogantes (al menos espero que lo haya hecho), que se irán respondiendo conforme avance la historia y determinados _flash-back_ aparezcan._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capitulo, dejen un bonito review y esperen la próxima entrega, que, si tenemos suerte, llegará pronto. _

_Adío!_

_PD: Sigo pidiendo disculpas a los lectores de _Cuando Harry…_. Falta poco para el epílogo, lo juro. _


	2. Sin poder

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Todo lo demás, es completamente inventado. Sin fines de lucro. **

**2. Sin poder**

_I have your love on call  
__And yet my day is not so full  
__There might be nothing left to do  
__So i ran away from you  
_"I ran away", Coldplay

_25 de noviembre_

El día había comenzado gris, como casi todos las últimas dos semanas, y con mucho frío. Había escuchado en las noticias temprano que, por la tarde, llovería.

Ahora estaba sentada en la cocina, mirando a través de la ventana algún punto del cielo plomizo, mientras esperaba que su té se entibiara, sin pensar en nada en especial. Mejor dicho, sin pensar en_ nada_. O, para ser más claros, pensando en **alguien**.

Sus padres se habían ido temprano, tenían una reunión con algún tentativo asociado. Le habían dicho quién, pero ella no había prestado atención, tal como no había prestado atención a casi nada en esos catorce días. Mejor dicho, no había prestado atención a _nada_. O, para ser más claros, había prestado atención solo a **alguien**.

Suspiró. Aquello era una locura, no podía comprender siquiera porqué estaba haciéndolo. Movió la cabeza. Sí lo comprendía, no podía engañarse. Comprendía demasiado bien lo que sucedía como para sentirse abatida. Después de todo, ella era la que podía poner punto final a todo, del mismo modo que lo había comenzado.

Tocó la taza. El té ya estaba más frío y tomó un largo sorbo. Volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesada y apoyó los codos sobre la misma, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

"Ya me voy" anunció **su** voz, cansina y desgastada, desde la puerta de la cocina.

Hermione viró la cabeza casi con violencia y le miró fijamente unos segundos, antes de poder reaccionar: "Te veré en la noche, entonces" articuló con dificultad.

"¿Por qué¿Vas a salir por la tarde?" preguntó Ron rápidamente, con un repentino interés evidenciándose en su voz.

Hermione le miró unos segundos en silencio de nuevo. "Esta tarde es la ecografía" murmuró, aunque sabía perfectamente que él le escuchaba. "Luego iré donde Harry y Ginny directamente, temprano" agregó después, en un tono apenas más alto.

Ron calló, y Hermione devolvió su mirada a la taza de té, que ya estaba congelado. Por un momento pensó que él se iría sin decir otra palabra, y por eso le sorprendió mucho que el le hablara de aquel modo, casi como antes: "¿Vas a ir sola?".

Levantó la cabeza, con sorpresa, pero no le miró. ¿Realmente le había preguntado aquello, o sólo lo había imaginado? Lentamente, con temor a que aquello hubiera sido simplemente una mala jugada de su mente y que Ron ya no estuviera allí, viró la cabeza hacia él. Y _sí estaba_. "Sí" asintió, esperanzada. Tal vez… sólo tal vez…

"Bien" pronunció él. "Te veré en la noche allí" anunció, y luego se fue sin agregar nada.

Suspiró de nuevo. Qué ilusa era. No podía creer que la sola fantasía de que Ron pudiera llegar a querer acompañarla se hubiera cruzado por su mente aunque hubieran sido tan solo unos escasos segundos.

El té ya estaba demasiado frío como para tomarlo. Se bajó del banco que ocupaba, vació el contenido de la taza en la pileta del desagüe y subió las escaleras, repitiéndose que debía controlarse.

Ron no iba a perdonarla. Y tampoco iba a perdonar al hijo que ella llevaba dentro. Mucho menos iba a demostrar un interés, aunque fuera mínimo, en él. Y ella no podía culparle. Incluso, le agradecía que lo hiciera. _**Merecía** _ese castigo.

"_Son sólo tres meses. Cuando vuelva te prometo que pondremos todo a marchar otra vez"  
_"_Tres meses es mucho. ¿Sabes todo lo que puede cambiar en ese tiempo?"  
_"_A ver¿qué tanto puede cambiar?"  
_"_Muchas cosas"  
_"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"  
_"…"  
"_¿Hermione?"  
_"_Nada"  
_"_Dime"  
_"_Nada, en serio. Cuando vuelvas yo estaré aquí esperándote"_

Decidió ir más temprano a casa de Harry y Ginny, y de allí al médico. Tenía la sensación de que, si se quedaba allí, en la casa que le traía tantos recuerdos felices y tristes a la vez, sola, ya no podría salir.

ººººº

"Así que no piensas acompañarla"

"No, para nada" respondió tranquilamente, mientras los dos tomaban un ascensor para llegar al piso del departamento de Aurors. Entraron con ellos algunos memorandum. "No tengo porqué hacerlo".

Harry se limitó a mirarle por unos segundos. "Quieres hacerlo" soltó después.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron, levantando un poco la voz involuntariamente. Giró la cabeza hacia el moreno rápidamente. "Estás loco. Yo no quiero ir con ella".

"Si no quisieras hacerlo ni siquiera me lo hubieras contado" replicó Harry.

Ron se tragó su respuesta porque en ese momento entraron otras tres personas al ascensor a las que él y Harry saludaron educadamente. Unos veinte segundos después, bajaron en el quinto piso del ministerio.

"Yo no quiero ir con ella" repitió cuando estuvieron caminando hacia los cubículos.

Harry se permitió un suspiro. "Como quieras" aceptó, torciendo sus pasos hacia la oficina del Jefe. "Recuerda lo de esta noche" pidió, antes de hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano y seguir su camino.

Ron se metió rápidamente en su cubículo, el tercero a la derecha. Dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio. _Quieres hacerlo_. Meneó la cabeza, tratando de evitar que las palabras de Harry volvieran a retumbar en su cabeza. Pero no podía no reconocer que él tenía algo de razón. _No, **nada de razón**_. Volvió a mover la cabeza y se restregó los ojos con las manos cerradas en puño. Soltó aire con energía, y luego se sentó en detrás de su escritorio, con todas las intenciones de ponerse a trabajar rápidamente.

_No, nada de razón_.

ººººº

"Ayúdame con eso¿quieres?"

"Sí, por supuesto". Las dos subieron las escaleras cargadas de cosas, la mayoría de ellas regalos. "¿Quién ha enviado todo esto?" preguntó con interés.

"Gente del Ministerio" respondió Ginny con un bufido. "Que, obviamente, no saben ni siquiera porqué enviaron cosas".

"¿Por qué?"

"Algunas tarjetas decían _Feliz cumpleaños, Malcom_, o _¡Felices 10 años!_" explicó, rodando los ojos con exasperación. Hermione se permitió una pequeña risa. Llegaron al rellano del segundo piso y Ginny abrió la segunda puerta del pasillo. Dentro de la habitación había más paquetes todavía y ellas dejaron los que llevaban encima por ahí, sin demasiado interés. "Además" continuó Ginny cuando salieron del cuarto y emprendieron el camino escaleras abajo otra vez "algunos paquetes tienen libros de hechizos y varitas de práctica. Como si un niño de tres años pudiera usar esas cosas…"

Ya estaban entrando de nuevo en la sala cuando el ruido del aleteo rápido de una lechuza llamó su atención. La parda figura entró volando rápidamente por una ventana y se dirigió directamente a Hermione. Ella, extrañada, desató la nota que llevaba en una de sus patas y la desdobló.

_Iré contigo_

Sintió que el corazón empezaba a latirle muy rápido. Demasiado. La nota no estaba firmada, pero esa desordenada caligrafía era inconfundible. Las piernas le flaqueaban. Corrió con brusquedad una silla cercana y se sentó antes de que las rodillas se le quebraran por la emoción.

"¿Hermione?" le llamó Ginny. "¿Qué pasa?". Sin poder articular sonido, le extendió la nota. Ginny la leyó rápidamente y luego le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Tú le pediste que fuera contigo?".

Hermione levantó la mirada y respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de responder. "No, para nada".

"Entonces mi hermano debe de estar mostrando su faceta amable al menos por una vez" comentó, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Le devolvió la nota a Hermione, que la tomó con una mano temblorosa, y se giró para seguir con sus cosas.

La castaña, en cambio, se quedó sentada allí sin poder evitar que esas simples palabras, escritas con premura por su trazo apretado, volvieran a brillar ante sus ojos: _Iré contigo_. ¿Qué significaba aquel cambio tan radical desde que lo había visto en la mañana, antes de salir él a trabajar? Él se había mostrado hostil entonces, sin el mínimo interés en su visita al médico esa tarde. ¿Qué había pasado en el medio¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de actitud tan repentinamente? No lo sabía, y dudaba que llegara a saberlo en algún momento, pero se sentía más agradecida con Ron de lo que se había sentido nunca.

Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al vientre. Algunos minutos después, sintió que el bebé se movía ligeramente.

ººººº

Una imagen muy poco clara apareció en el monitor unos segundos después. Se podían distinguir dos regiones: una muy oscura en las esquinas, y otra blanca y móvil en el centro. Hermione leyó aquello rápidamente, y sintió la emoción agolpársele en el pecho al ver a su bebé tan grande.

"¿Dónde está?" escuchó que Ron preguntaba. Viró la cabeza hacia él, sentado a un lado de la canilla, con sorpresa. Sus ojos, fijos en la pantalla, mostraban una expresión casi indescriptible, de algo que Hermione se atrevió a llamar conmoción.

_Sentía curiosidad, por supuesto. Nunca antes había presenciado algo así, y la idea le atraía. Pero no podía demostrar un interés en Hermione y su hijo mayor al que ya estaba demostrando. No podía encariñarse con ese bebé, y mucho menos con _ella. _¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? Antes de poder siquiera darse cuenta estaría perdonándola, y no quería eso. _**No podía**_ perdonarla. Esa posibilidad iba totalmente en contra de sus principios, en contra de las bases que los dos habían establecido en el pasado, cuando estaban juntos.  
__Por otro lado, se sentía terriblemente mal al saber que ella le necesitaba, a pesar de todo lo que él le había dicho, le había blasfemado y le había echado en cara. Podía verse aquella tarde, cómodamente tirado en algún sillón de su casa, mientras ella enfrentaba todo completamente sola. Hermione no se lo había pedido, pero él sabía que ella deseaba que le acompañara a la visita al sanador. Lo había leído en sus ojos, esa mañana. Y él hubiera dado todo por poder decirle _iré contigo_, pero _**no podía**

"Aquí" indicó la sanadora Tynes. Señaló con el meñique a la figura que se movía en el centro de la imagen y recorrió su contorno con la yema del dedo. "¿Ve?" quiso constatar.

"Sí" asintió Ron torpemente, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. "Sí, veo" susurró.

"_Gracias por acompañarme"  
_"…"  
"…"  
"_Sólo creí que no deberías estar sola"_

"Todo sigue bien, Hermione" escuchó que la sanadora Tynes le decía. Dejó de mirar a Ron, que no se había percatado de que ella lo miraba ávidamente, y volteó la cabeza hacia la mujer. "Los índices siguen normales, como siempre. Vas muy bien" le sonrió.

"Gracias" respondió con un hilo de voz. Bajó su vista hacia Ron otra vez, y se sorprendió al ver que él también la observaba. De un modo muy diferente al que la miraba siempre, o, en realidad, de un modo muy diferente al que la miraba desde hacía siete meses. Ron estaba observándola como antes.

Pero duró sólo unos segundos. En seguida, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el pelirrojo volteó la cabeza y escudriñó el monitor con atención de nuevo.

_No podía dejarla sola. Sí, ella le había hecho mucho mal, pero dejarla sola en ese momento sería una traición a los quince años de amistad que habían sabido compartir. Y él podía ser todo menos traidor. _Ella sí te ha traicionado_. Sí, era cierto. _Puedes traicionarla tú también. _No, de ningún modo. _Sí. _Ella le necesitaba, y él no podía dejarla sola. Más allá de todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, más allá de todo el daño que ella le había provocado, él la quería. La **amaba**. Y, aunque fuera en nombre de todo ese amor que aún sentía por ella, debía ayudarle. _

"¿Hay forma de llevarse eso?" preguntó de pronto Ron, señalando la pantalla con un dedo.

"Se puede copiar una captura, quedaría como una fotografía" le respondió la sanadora Tynes y luego le sonrió tiernamente. "La mayoría de los padres primerizos la piden" comentó luego.

"Él no…" se apresuró a aclarar Hermione, pero Ron le interrumpió.

"Sí, me gustaría mucho tener esa fotografía" asintió, sin dejar de mirar al monitor.

_Completamente absorto, estudiando la imagen con avidez. El bebé se movía poco, y él ya había logrado identificar su cabeza, sus bracitos, sus piernas. Una aglomeración de emociones se agolpaba en su pecho furiosamente, clamando por una oportunidad de expresión. La traición, el dolor, la tristeza y la furia. Un cordero desamparado que le miraba con los ojos mojados, clamando por perdón. No tenía la culpa, su madre sí. El amor. El perdón no concedido y la petición de una segunda oportunidad negada. El clamor de las brasas, ardiendo. Ardiendo. La traición, la traición, la traición. El cordero no tenía la culpa. Una segunda oportunidad. ¿Había alguna posibilidad? Lo deseaba, pero no podía. **No podía, la traición**. El amor, renaciendo. No, sobreviviendo. Sobreviviendo. A la prueba. La más difícil. _

"Perfectamente" concedió la sanadora Tynes, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sacó su varita y, con un golpe seco, tocó la pantalla del monitor. Ésta se estremeció por un segundo y luego un resplandor dorado la iluminó por algunos instantes. Cuando se desvaneció, una película había quedado adherida a la pantalla. La sanadora la sacó por una punta, tirando del papel hasta que se despegó por completo del monitor. Agitó un poco la muñeca moviendo la captura por unos segundos, secándola. Luego se la extendió a Ron, que la tomó con una mano temblorosa.

Él la observó por algunos minutos, en los que el tiempo pareció detenerse. La misma figura blanca y móvil que había estado observando en el monitor hasta hacía un instante, estaba ahora ante sus ojos sin ningún intermediario. Y era lo más maravilloso que Ron recordaba haber visto.

ººººº

La consulta duró otros cortos diez minutos. Los dos salieron de San Mungo con la cabeza trabajando a millones de revoluciones por segundo, sin posibilidad de detenerla.

En seguida, se encontraron viajando en el autobús noctámbulo camino a la casa de Harry y Ginny, en una villa en las afueras de Londres. No cruzaron una sola palabra en todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron, algo después de las cuatro, encontraron a los dueños de casa ultimando los detalles para la fiesta de la noche.

"¡Pasen!" les exclamó Harry, pasando del vestíbulo al comedor con una pila gigante de bancos de madera apilados en los brazos.

Entraron y el pequeño Michael bajó las escaleras rápidamente entonces. Cuando sólo le faltaban dos escalones para llegar al final, trastabilló y se hubiera caído de cara al suelo si no hubiera sido porque Ron reaccionó más rápido y lo sostuvo antes de que se cayera. "¡Tío!" exclamó el niño, abrazándole fuertemente el cuello.

"Feliz cumpleaños, enano" deseó Ron, antes de dejarlo en el suelo de nuevo. "Deberías tener más cuidado, casi te abres la cabeza al medio".

Michael se encogió de hombros, sin prestarle atención, y corrió a abrazar a Hermione. Le rodeó las rodillas con los brazos con fuerza, como si temiera que se escapara. Ella le acarició el cabello con ternura y entonces Ron, que observaba la escena, decidió que Harry debía de necesitar su ayuda.

_La traición, y el clamor de las brasas, ardiendo. La traición, recurrente, la imagen. El osezno escondido detrás de la traición y el clamor de las brasas, ardiendo, que impedían la vista. La ceguera y la traición, más confundidas que nunca y el clamor de las brasas que no dejaba ver. Ardiendo, por dentro. Por dentro, la imagen. Por dentro, **la traición**_.

ººººº

A las nueve, todos estaban más que comidos y, por lo tanto, reunidos en el salón frente a la chimenea, cuyo fuego crepitaba desde unas dos horas antes. Menos Ron.

Él se había alejado del núcleo de la reunión con la excusa de acompañar a Michael a su cuarto, una media hora antes. El niño se había dormido inmediatamente, pero él no había vuelto a bajar. Sólo se había quedado sentado en los escalones superiores de la escalera, sin ánimos como para reunirse con los demás otra vez. Sin ánimos como para volver a tolerar la mirada inquisitiva de sus padres, como para volver a estar cerca de _ella_. Como para seguir fingiendo delante de todos algo que no consideraba, siquiera, como una remotísima posibilidad.

Estuvo un rato largo sin pensar en nada, solo mirando a sus zapatos y escuchando el murmullo de los que seguían conversando abajo. De vez en cuando, escuchaba **su** voz sobresalir y entonces el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas sin para ante sus ojos.

¿Qué lo había llevado a aceptar aquella tortura¿Se culpaba, acaso, por lo que había sucedido? Era probable. Aunque no tenía lógica alguna, reconoció que era probable. Se conocía; su mente no siempre trabajaba como debería. Inclusive, aquella misma tarde no había actuado como debería.

Por inercia, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la captura que la sanadora Tynes le había dado unas horas atrás. El contorno del bebé seguía ahí, imperturbable. Se movía muy poco. Bordeó con el meñique la figura, tal como la sanadora lo había hecho más temprano, y sintió con vergüenza que los ojos se le anegaban. Los oídos se le taparon y un rápido latido comenzó a retumbarle en la cabeza.

"¿Ron?" el llamado lo sacó de su ensismamiento.

_Su voz sobresalir. El mundo giraba, ellos no. Girando, cada vez más rápido. Su voz, imperturbable. Se movía muy poco. El osezno, moviéndose entre las brasas, que ardían. Su voz, recurrente, la traición. Su voz, la traición. _

Dobló la captura, y la guardó rápidamente. No quería que ella supiera que pensaba más en su hijo de lo que debería, que su mente no estaba funcionando como debería. Sin mirarla, sintió que se sentaba a su lado y entonces el corazón comenzó a latirle a más de cien pulsaciones por minuto.

"¿Michael se durmió?" preguntó Hermione con interés.

"Sí" asintió él, hablando bajo.

Ella no dijo nada más. Ron escuchó que suspiraba algunas veces, y luego de algunos minutos volvió a hablar: "Es una suerte que le hayas pedido a la sanadora que te diera la fotografía" comentó, susurrando, pero él le entendía cada fonema. "Mis padres acaban de preguntarme si lo habíamos hecho".

_Habíamos hecho. _Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta lentamente y volvió a sacar la captura. La sostuvo entre las manos, doblada. Luego se la extendió a Hermione sin decir nada.

"Gracias" sus manos tuvieron un mínimo contacto cuando ella tomó el papel, y los dos se estremecieron pero no lo manifestaron. El silencio siguiente fue aún más profundo que el anterior, permitiendo que los dos escucharan perfectamente lo que seguía conversándose abajo.

"Esta noticia no podía ponernos más contentos" decía la voz de Jane, alta. "Estábamos esperando que sucediera en cualquier momento, ya era tiempo de…"

Ron volteó la cabeza para mirarla, y descubrió que ella también le observaba. Sucedió lo mismo que había pasado en la consulta, horas atrás. No pudieron despegar sus ojos de los del otro, imantados por una fuerza sobrenatural.

_Más fuerte, la más difícil. Ardiendo **menos**, pero ardiendo. La traición, presente. Renaciendo, sobreviviendo. La prueba. _

"¿Porqué lo hiciste?" se escapó de sus labios, desde lo profundo de su pecho y sus entrañas. La voz adolorida, y la sinceridad, la angustia y el dolor más evidentes que nunca.

Ella no le respondió. Sólo siguió mirándole, sin moverse, sin parpadear, sin respirar. Sólo mirándole. Pasaron minutos incontables, eternos. Hermione suspiró. Se le acercó muy lentamente y le besó en la mejilla, al tiempo que susurraba algo que Ron no comprendió. Luego se levantó y bajó las escaleras, sin voltear a verlo.

ººººº

_(Los reviews enviados desde un usuario registrado los respondí por el sistema reply)  
__**Alicia**: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que las otras historias te hayan gustado y espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo.  
__**Ana**: Me encanta que conjetures, y espero que este capitulo te haya ayudado a definir tus teorías. Gracias!  
__**natty**: Aquí la continuación, a la orden. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que hayas disfrutado este.  
__**jAPI**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio. Espero que alguna pregunta ya se haya respondido. Gracias! _

_Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero evidentemente elegí la peor época del año para comenzar una historia: los exámenes. El colegio está peor que nunca, los profesores exigen como si sólo su materia existiera y hay que responder a la presión. Eso, sumado a que esta vez decidí escribir la historia sobre la marcha (no publicarla una vez que estuviera terminada, quiero decir), da como resultado esta extensísima demora de dos semanas. Espero que puedan comprender este fatídica circunstancia, que hayan disfrutado el capitulo (que fue larguillo para compensar la espera) y que me comenten en un bonito review qué les pareció (e infinitas gracias a todos los que comentaron el anterior). _

_Adío!_


	3. El equilibrio

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Todo lo demás, es completamente inventado. Sin fines de lucro. **

**3. El equilibrio **

_It could bend or it could break  
__That's the risk that you take  
_"What If", Coldplay.

_8 de diciembre  
_"Esa no queda bien ahí, ya hay muchas coloradas de ese lado"

"¿Una verde?"

"Si, esa quedaría mejor"

Era agradable. Finalmente estaban comportándose normalmente con el otro, en una especie de tregua acordada tácitamente. Extrañamente, lo que había pasado el día del cumpleaños de Michael, unos diez días atrás, había creado una especie de puente entre los dos, aunque muy débil. Por supuesto, había reservas. No era como antes, pero se sentía bien. Habían logrado conversar, al menos. Y ese era todo un logro.

"No, esa se destacaría más en la punta¿no te parece?"

"¿Con un moño colorado a un lado?"

"Sí"

Estaban solos, batallando contra todo. Y confiaban en que podrían salir íntegros, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se lo había dicho al otro.

"La estrella está rota, habrá que comprar otra"

"Lo hago en la tarde"

"¿Dónde irás?"

Tenía que constar que él había preguntado. Ella intentaba evadir el tema, aunque era casi imposible, por supuesto. No quería responderle. Ahí estaría de nuevo el silencio, insaciable. ¿Era necesario que aquel etéreo momento se terminara?

"Ginny me ha comentado que están de rebaja en un local cerca. Yo… aprovecharé a comprar ya algunas cosas para el bebé".

Y ahí estaba. El silencio insaciable, tan profundo y doloroso como siempre, como se había acostumbrado a sentirlo. Como un filo permanente, siempre al asecho. ¿No era suficiente¿Era que estaba condenada a tener que soportarlo por siempre? No, por supuesto. No _por siempre_. Solamente hasta que **ellos** se fueran y todo volviera a la normalidad, o a la normalidad que ahora le estaba impuesta.

"Veo"

Se sentía terriblemente mal. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Era completamente irreversible, un cambio que no podría pasar desapercibido por más que ella así lo quisiera. Él sufría. Por ella. Y eso no era algo que le ayudara a sobrellevar su culpa, mucho menos cuando lo tenía cerca todo el día y notar su sufrimiento era algo inevitable.

"Dorada estará bien¿no?"

Y ahí estaba. El silencio insaciable, tan profundo y doloroso como siempre, como se había acostumbrado a sentirlo. Como un filo permanente, siempre al asecho. ¿No era suficiente? No, definitivamente. Siempre habían tenido que sufrir, por separado, juntos, no importaba. Siempre. Primero, habían sido seis largos años de susurros y anhelo escondido, seis largos años esperando una declaración tardía. Luego, la felicidad tan deseada, tan soñada. Tan perfecta que parecía casi irreal, por siete años de ensueño. Y el _ahora_. El ahora, que parecía desterrar todo lo anterior, sin dejar rastro de lo que había sido, y de lo que podría haber sido.

"No, creo que plateada será mejor"

Ya lo había aceptado. Había sido un error, y lo había olvidado, pero **no podía** perdonarle. Había algo que se había perdido entre los dos, aunque podía sentir aquella esencia flotando en el aire que los dos respiraban. No tenía arreglo, estaba perdido. Estaba condenado. Condenada ella, también. Los dos habían hecho las cosas mal, eso no estaba en discusión. Simplemente no les había tocado el mejor destino. ¿Había algo que hacer contra eso?

"¿Las borlas¿No quedará muy sobrecargado con todas?"

"Sí, quedará horrible. Mejor pon sólo las campanitas"

"_¿Es demasiado necesario¿Justo ahora tienes que irte?"  
_"_Yo no lo decido"  
_"_Pero puedes pedir que manden a otra persona¿no es cierto?"  
_"_Sí, puedo hacerlo, pero no quiero perderme esta misión. Ya sabes eso"  
_"_Hay cosas más importantes que una estúpida misión ahora¿no crees?"  
_"_Puede esperar"  
_"_¿Puede esperar¿Significa eso que yo puedo esperar?"  
_"_No, no estoy diciendo eso"  
_"_¿Qué es entonces? Estás diciendo que nuestra boda puede esperar¿o no?"_

Era doloroso. Finalmente estaban comportándose normalmente con el otro, en una especie de tregua acordada tácitamente. Era muy doloroso. ¿No podían tan sólo dejarlo todo, renunciar, y seguir solos? No. Luego de quince años, no habían podido pasar siquiera tres meses separados. Una vida entera era demasiado tiempo.

"¿El adorno de la puerta?"

"…"

"Lo tiraste¿no es cierto?"

"Sabes que sí"

"_¿Piensas hacerlo?"  
_"_No lo sé"  
__Su cabeza era un desastre. El shock había sido completo, después de haber pasado cuatro  
meses sin verla. Podía no parecerlo, pero era mucho tiempo. Y era mucho más considerando las circunstancias que los habían separado. Eso convertía, aunque fuera un solo segundo, aquel tiempo en el más eterno, hiriente e insoportable que alguien pudiera alguna vez atravesar.  
_"_Es una locura"  
_"_Lo sé"  
__Lo sabía. Era una locura. Pero ella estaba tan desesperada… él jamás le había visto así. Había sido algo sumamente alarmante, esa expresión en sus ojos. Era algo realmente grave para ella, a pesar de que cualquier otra persona hubiera considerado aquel planteo como el que hubiera hecho una persona insana.  
_"_¿Piensas hacerlo?"  
_"_No lo sé"_

"Tendré que comprar otro esta tarde, entonces"

"Supongo"

Y ahí estaban. El susurro, insaciable, y el filo, amenazante. Las brasas, ardiendo otra vez, como siempre. Como se había acostumbrado a sentirlas, ardientes.

ºººººº

"Michael, no hagas eso" advirtió Ginny a su pequeño hijo, que jugaba con las borlas del árbol de Navidad y amenazaba con romperlas.

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse se escuchó a lo lejos y entonces Michael perdió todo interés en los adornos. Se levantó del suelo, dejando caer las borlas en el proceso, y corrió al vestíbulo. Unos segundos después, regresó colgado del cuello de su padre.

"Michael, con tranquilidad" pidió Ginny, otra vez, al ver que el niño estaba tirándole de los pelos a su padre con mucha fuerza.

"Mami, a papá no le duele" se justificó Michael, haciendo muecas con la boca.

"Sí, mucho" asintió Harry, mientras Michael le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, habiendo cumplido con su parte del ritual de recibimiento.

Harry lo bajó y él volvió a concentrarse en los adornos del árbol, mientras Ginny se levantaba para cumplir con sus propios pasos: una caricia en el cabello, una sonrisa y luego un suave beso en los labios.

"¿Cómo fue todo hoy?" preguntó, al tiempo que desabrochaba los botones de la capa de Harry.

"Bien, creo" fue la escueta respuesta de él.

"¿Qué pasó?" quiso saber ella, con el entrecejo fruncido. Le sacó la capa y la colgó en un perchero que estaba a la derecha, clavado en la pared junto a la chimenea.

"Nada, en realidad" contestó Harry, acomodándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz. "Ron se fue temprano, parece que Hermione no se sentía bien".

Ginny le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Le llamó?"

"Le mandó una lechuza, y él salió corriendo a casa" contó, levantando las cejas. "No sé qué pasó luego, ya no regresó".

"Papi¿me ayudas a poner esto?" interrumpió la voz de Michael desde el suelo. Harry se agachó y le tomó por debajo de los hombros, levantándole algunos metros. El niño estiró el brazo y colocó en la punta del árbol una estrella dorada muy grande. Aplaudió un par de veces, emocionado. "¡Bájame, bájame!" pidió enérgicamente. Salió corriendo del cuarto no bien sus piecitos volvieron a tocar el suelo y sus padres escucharon algunos segundos más tarde que subía las escaleras con paso lento pero enérgico.

"¿No está demasiado activo hoy?" preguntó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Navidad, ya sabes" respondió ella simplemente. "Están muy complicados¿no? Creí que Hermione podría controlarse, pero veo que no". Ginny suspiró. Cruzó las manos tras la espalda y se apoyó en la pared contigua a la chimenea. "Van a terminar peor que antes aún. Le dije a Ron que no lo hiciera, pero no me escuchó, y ahora ya no tiene retorno" dijo lastimeramente.

"Ron estaba muy preocupado hoy. No creí que volvería a verlo así por Hermione" agregó Harry, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

"Me prometió que no iba a dejar que nada volviera a surgir entre los dos" comentó Ginny, más para sí que para Harry, volteando el rostro hacia un lado.

"Tal vez no pudo evitarlo" aventuró él, al tiempo que se acercaba unos pasos a ella. Le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de la mano y Ginny cerró los ojos. "Sé que estás muy dolida con ella, y yo también lo estoy" empezó, e hizo una pausa para luego continuar "pero debes, debemos dejar que los dos arreglen sus asuntos solos"

"No quiero que Ron vuelva a sufrir, y tampoco quiero que ella lo haga"

"Está bien, no debes involucrarte en eso. Podrán salir enteros de esto, tranquila"

ººººº

Eran pasadas las doce cuando los señores Granger regresaron. Hermione no sabía dónde habían estado toda la mañana, pero, por como volvieron, podía darse una no muy desacertada idea: paquetes, paquetes, paquetes y más paquetes entraron en procesión tras ellos en dos carritos que conducían muchachos empleados de un negocio conocidísimo de elementos para nuevos nacidos.

"¿Qué significa todo esto?" preguntó, entre sorprendida y sulfurada.

"Regalos, por supuesto, qué más" contestó con entusiasmo Jane.

"_Mira ese"  
_"_Es hermoso"  
_"_Tal vez algún día la necesitemos y podremos comprarla entonces¿no?"  
_"_Tal vez"  
_"_¿Nada aún?"  
_"_No, nada. ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando que sería conveniente que visitáramos un médico. Es extraño que después de tanto tiempo…"  
_"_No te preocupes. Ya vendrá"_

"Pero no tenían porqué hacer esto. Yo misma iba a encargarme de ello, mamá" reclamó Hermione, observando cómo los dos muchachos descargaban todos los paquetes y los dejaban apilados junto en un rincón del vestíbulo. Charles se acercó a ellos, le dio algunos billetes a cada uno y luego los jóvenes salieron de la casa con sus carritos vacíos.

"Oh, déjalo" soltó Jane para Hermione, moviendo las manos como si estuviera espantando moscas con ellas. "Ven, ven, quiero que veas todo lo que trajimos" pidió, con el mismo entusiasmo imperturbable. "¿Dónde está Ron? Dile que venga, dile que venga".

"Está en el estudio, trabajando. Mejor no le molestamos¿si?".

_Lo peor que podía hacerle. Obligarle a participar de un circo aún más nefasto y doloroso que en el que ya estaban participando como las atracciones principales. La gente iba a verlos a ellos, haciendo malabares, equilibrio sobre bolas gigantes. Malabares, equilibrio. Eso era. Equilibrio. Eran los mejores en ese número. Las ovaciones eran descomunales, el público aplaudía de pie. Aquello no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca. Y ya que las cosas entre los dos estaban siendo medianamente transitables, no había razón alguna para arruinarlo de aquel modo. Equilibrio. Si lo perdía, la bola gigante ya no estaría bajo sus pies, y podía considerarse por perdida si llegaba a caer al suelo. Al dueño del circo no le gustaría que eso pasara, no. Él exigía que todo saliera como debía, a la perfección. _Ellos_ lo exigían. Y entonces necesitaba del equilibrio. ¿Valía pendiendo de una cuerda invisible atada al techo? Era equilibrio al fin. El engaño no se veía, los espectadores quedaban contentos y el negocio seguía su curso. **Valía**._

"Bien, como quieras" aceptó la mujer, sin dejar que su excitación se viera alterada por la extraña actitud de Hermione. "Ven, ven a ver".

"_Por favor, necesito tu ayuda"  
_"_No lo haré, estás completamente loca"  
_"_Ron, por favor. Piénsalo al menos"  
_"_He dicho que no. Quiero que te vayas. Y no vuelvas"_

Primero rompió el envoltorio del paquete más grande. Hermione sintió que las pulsaciones se duplicaban, que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

"¿No es precioso, hija?" quiso saber Jane, sin dejarle tiempo a procesar aquello.

_Estaban cada vez más ansiosos. Lo deseaban cada vez más, pero no llegaba. Al menos les quedaba la boda. Algunos meses más y estarían unidos por siempre, a pesar de que ya lo estaban sin tener que firmarlo. No podía evitarlo: yendo camino al trabajo, pasaba todos los días por el local y se detenía en la vidriera a mirarlo. Era hermoso. Quería comprarlo, y poder usarlo, con su hijo. Estaban cada vez más ansiosos. Lo deseaban cada vez más, pero no llegaba. _

"¡Ron, hijo!" escuchó que exclamaba su padre. Parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo del trance en el que había caído involuntariamente y enfocó la vista. Ron se había reunido con ellos en el vestíbulo y estaba saludando a sus padres. "Ven, muchacho, mira lo que les hemos traído" Charles señaló el moisés, y Ron pareció entrar en el mismo trance del que Hermione acababa de salir.

_La extrañaba, muchísimo. Jamás habían pasado tanto tiempo separados. Claro que un mes no era tanto tiempo en términos concretos. Pero para él era eternidad. Y todavía quedaban dos meses más. Lo único que lograba consolarle era la certeza de que, cuando volviera, ya no volverían a separarse, ni siquiera por un segundo. Eso era lo único que hacía que aquel tiempo alejados valiera la pena. Contaba los días, como si descontara las horas que faltaban para cumplir una condena. Y lo era. Una real condena. Estaba completamente atado a ella, eso ya lo sabía. Lo que no había notado era la intensidad de ese lazo. Tal, que no le permitía dejar de pensar en ella ni por un instante. _

"¿Porqué no dicen nada¿No les ha gustado?" preguntó rápidamente Jane, con una evidente decepción en la voz. "Lo sabía, tendríamos que haber traído el otro, Charles"

"¡No!" exclamó Hermione, sin querer. Su cabeza estaba trabajando demasiado rápido, las imágenes se mezclaban frente a sus ojos y mil palabras luchaban por pronunciarse a la vez. Tomó aire, ordenó sus ideas medianamente y habló: "Sí nos gusta, mucho. Gracias".

Jane sonrió, satisfecha ahora, y Charles también lo hizo. "Eso nos alegra mucho, linda". Se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la cien.

"Debemos irnos, Jane" avisó Charles, hablando con voz complaciente. "Tenemos un almuerzo importante, espero que no les moleste abrir el resto de los paquetes solos" agregó, ahora hablándole a su hija.

"No, tranquilos" respondió ella, sonriéndole forzadamente. Ron seguía allí parado, sin decir nada.

"Maravilloso entonces. Ya nos vamos, no queremos llegar tarde". Los señores Granger saludaron con la mano a Hermione y a Ron antes de salir, pero sólo ella respondió al gesto.

_La cueva. Como se había acostumbrado a sentirlas, ardientes. Se habían apaciguado, solo para volver a nacer con más intensidad aún. Más dolorosas que nunca, las brasas, ardientes. No podía seguir con aquello, pero lo había prometido. Una promesa valía mucho más, e importaba mucho más, que lo que pudiera sucederle. Pero los brasas quemaban, más de lo explicable. Y no solo le quemaban a él. También los quemaban a _ellos_, aunque no lo sintieran. ¿Valía la pena¿Porqué lo hacía? A pesar de la traición, sin siquiera pensarlo. Había cosas más importantes que ese sufrimiento. Ella era más importante. ¿Lo era? Si, mucho más. Más que las brasas, más que la traición, y más que lo explicable. Sólo el equilibrio era, tal vez, más importante. Se rompería, y los dueños del circo no estarían contentos con eso. ¿Valía la pena? Habría que relegar la vida de comodidades, sí, pero las mentiras saldrían del plano. Pero las atracciones no podían faltar, ella se lo hacía dicho, con desesperación. Sin las atracciones, las funciones no se llenaban, el público no aplaudía de pie y las ovaciones no existían. Sí, el equilibrio era importante para ella, muy importante. No para él, pero si para ella. Su arnés, invisible. Valía, de todos modos. Era importante, pero no podía hacerlo sola. Ya no podía mantener el equilibrio sin la ayuda de un arnés que la sostuviera, el equilibrio se rompería de otro modo. Invisible, valía. Valía que quemara, que ardiera. Y la cueva, que les hacía arder sin dolor._

Levantó la cabeza para observarle al tiempo que la puerta de calle se cerraba. Ella miraba hacia otro lado, intentando evitarle. Tan solo unos segundos más tarde, pareció darse cuenta de que no podría hacerlo, pues le miró también.

"No sabía que iban a traer esto" intentó excusarse. Ron no respondió a eso. "No hubiera dejado que lo hicieran si lo hubiera sabido" agregó.

"Están muy contentos, sabes eso" dijo él al fin. Esta vez fue Hermione la que no respondió. Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero finalmente desistió. "No deberías engañarles como les engañas" sumó, sin una mínima cuota de expresión en la voz. Giró sobre sus pies para volver al estudio, incapaz de seguir mirándole un segundo más.

"Tú sabes porqué lo hago" se apresuró a contrarrestar ella. Ron se sorprendió al escuchar su voz un poco cortada, algo fría. Se dio cuenta en ese instante que lo poco de la relación que habían logrado recomponer en esos últimos días estaba perdido. Completamente perdido. "Tú también lo haces, además".

"No son mis padres, sino los tuyos" recordó él, sin darse vuelta. "Nada justifica lo que estás haciendo". Calló. No tenía que decirlo, pero las palabras estaban a punto de escapársele de la boca. Podía sentir todo el rencor que había logrado aplacar brotando desde lo más profundo de su ser de nuevo, implacable. "Ni lo que hiciste"

_Sintió aquellas palabras como agua helada cayéndole sobre la cabeza. No iba a responder a esa última agresión. Ya había pensado demasiado sobre eso, ya se lo había recriminado a si misma lo suficiente. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir rememorando aquello, que tanto daño le causaba. Eso él no lo sabía, por supuesto. Seguramente él creía que ella era inmune a sus ataques, que no le dolía que le estuviera recordando eso que ya sabía todo el tiempo. No iba a responder a eso. Ya lo había respondido bastante. No iba a permitir que él le diera cursos de moral, tampoco, y menos que le dijera lo que tenía o no que hacer. Él estaba ahí, después de todo. _¿No tenía él la misma responsabilidad que ella?_ No, eso tenía que aceptarlo como falso. _Pero había aceptado ayudarle_. Eso sí era real. Y sólo llevaba a que él tenía parte de la responsabilidad también. Ella era la que había cometido el error, sí, pero él estaba ayudándole a encubrirlo. Y eso le convertía en tan culpable como ella lo era. _

"Tú también lo haces" insistió ella. "Y no vengas con planteos de moral ahora¿si? Deberías haber pensado en cuanta mentira había de por medio antes de aceptar". No iba a permitirlo. Ella no le había obligado, y no iba a dejar que él le hiciera cargar con toda la mochila. Él siguió en silencio, dándole la espalda. "Si tan mal te sientes, deberías irte".

"Estoy aquí para ayudarte, no te olvides de que tú me pediste que lo hiciera" dijo él. Dio unos pasos, alejándose.

"No te obligué" recordó ella ahora. "Tú aceptaste por tu cuenta, Ron. Tampoco te olvides tú de eso".

_Aquello terminó por indignarle. Estaba ayudándole, a pesar de todo lo que ella le había hecho pasar, y, como si eso fuera poco, ella estaba dándose el lujo de recriminarle. ¿Tenía eso pies y cabeza? No, definitivamente. Él no tenía porqué estar ahí, y sin embargo allí estaba. A pesar de todo, y parecía que ella no sabía valorar el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo por sostener aquella situación. No lo iba a permitir. _

"Yo no acepté soportar esta ridiculez" replicó gélidamente, dándose vuelta y señalando con un gesto de la mano a la pila de regalos, que seguían cerrados cerca de ellos.

"Si fuera una ridiculez no te afectaría tanto¿o si?" soltó, sin pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, fue demasiado tarde. Estaba molesta, pero había ido demasiado lejos. Eso era algo que le iba a costar trabajo reparar, y lo sabía. En el caso que pudiera repararlo. Sólo tal vez.

Ron levantó la barbilla. Soltó aire con energía por la nariz varias veces. Hermione no dijo nada más, temerosa de errar de nuevo. Estaba demasiado alterada como para pensar correctamente. Sólo se quedó allí parada, mirándole con arrepentimiento. Tan solo por un instante, sintió miedo por la mirada que Ron estaba dirigiéndole. Pero no pudo procesar esa idea por demasiado tiempo.

Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, Ron había avanzado hasta ella, le había tomado por nuca con energía, y estaba besándole como nunca antes lo había hecho.

ººººº

_(Los reviews enviados desde un usuario registrado los respondí por el sistema reply)  
__**Rosely**: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que estés leyendo esto a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó desde la última actualización, y que te haya gustado este capitulo. Gracias!  
__**natty**: Esas son demasiadas preguntas que no puedo responder! De eso se encargarán la historia y los personajes, perdón! Pero creo que de eso se trata. Espero que estés todavía ahí y que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias!  
__**Ana**: Puedo responder negativamente a esa teoría, eso no va a cambiar demasiado la situación. Me alegra que disfrutes la historia y ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo!  
__**seel**: Muchísimas gracias! Espero que aúne estés ahí y que hayas disfrutado este tardío capitulo!  
__**Alicia**: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Tus preguntas se responderán, te lo prometo, pero no por ahora. Todavía no es el momento. Espero que estés ahí y que hayas disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias!_

_No tengo palabras para disculparme con ustedes. Estas semanas que pasaron fueron de lo peor. El colegio se sumó a varias otras cosas generales que estuvieron pasando en mi vida y que me prohibieron terminantemente tocar el teclado. El sábado decidí que un buen auto-regalo de cumpleaños sería una buena cantidad de horas frente al monitor, y así me las regalé, a pesar de que el tiempo en ese momento no terminó de alcanzarme. Ahora mismo debería estar estudiando los dichos de nuestro buen amigo Marx, pero Ron y Hermione no quieren salir de mi cabeza, y yo no logro sacarlos de ahí de ninguna manera. Espero poder concentrarme ahora en lo que tengo que hacer, ya que mi cuenta pendiente está saldada, que me perdonen por hacerles esperar tanto, que hayan disfrutado mucho este capitulo y que me comenten en un bonito review qué les ha parecido (de nuevo millones de gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior). _

_Adío! _

_PD: Sé que el final de este capitulo es de lo más confuso, pero confíen cuando les digo que entenderán lo que pasó cuando lean el próximo. _


	4. Adicto

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Todo lo demás, es completamente inventado. Sin fines de lucro. **

**4. Adicto**

_Love, i hope we grow old  
__I hope we can find the way of seeing it all  
_"Easy to please", Coldplay

_9 de diciembre  
_Podía escuchar su respiración acompasada, como todas las noches. Como todas las noches, deseando no estar allí. Esa noche, que ya estaba llegando a su fin, pues fuera el Sol dominical empezaba a mostrarse, sin embargo, ese deseo era mucho más intenso que en cualquier otra. Mucho más.

Cerró los ojos, viéndose sumido en una oscuridad parcial entonces. Abrió la boca, tomó mucho aire, y volvió a cerrarla. Sostuvo el aire en la boca, con las mejillas infladas. Pronto sintió la necesidad de respirar, pero _no lo hizo_. Unos segundos después, los oídos se le taparon, haciéndole escuchar un intenso zumbido, como si cien abejas estuvieran ahí, justo a un lado de sus orejas. Apretó las manos en peligrosos puños, conteniendo aún el aire. En cualquier momento… era inevitable… **necesario**. Abrió los ojos, las manos. Exhaló. Inhaló profundamente. Exhaló con desgana.

"_Tengo algo importante para decirte"  
_"_Sí, dime"  
_"_Es algo difícil…"  
_"_Tranquila, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"  
_"_Bien…"  
_"…"  
"…"  
"_¿Tanto misterio¿Qué pasa, Hermione?"  
_"…"  
"_¡Dime!"  
_"_Gin…"  
_"…"  
"_Oh, Dios"_

No quería hacerlo, pero ya no podía evitarlo. Algo hervía dentro de él y, más temprano, al mediodía, había estallado al fin. Tan dolorosamente, que el ardor aún estaba allí, recorriéndole la garganta sin cesar, la boca, los labios.

Giró la cabeza. Justo ahí, con un pasillo bastante más ancho que de costumbre de por medio, estaba _ella_. Respirando acompasadamente mientras dormía, en la otra cama. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Tan lejos.

_Se separó de ella algunos instantes después, como si una cuerda le hubiera jalado hacia atrás con intensidad. Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos, y hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Él dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de eludir aquella fuerza invisible que le atravesaba el pecho, y que parecía provenir de ella misma. Su respiración se aceleró, y el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido que nunca. ¿Qué había hecho? Podía sentir una sombra gigante cerniéndose sobre el futuro de los dos, sobre su pasado y sobre ellos mismos. ¿Qué había hecho? Le era inexplicable cómo, después de tanto tiempo reprimiéndose, había explotado de aquel modo, tan imprevisible e inconvenientemente. ¿Qué había hecho? El aire no le llegaba a los alvéolos, le costaba respirar. La vista se le nublaba, y su imagen, ella parada frente a él lamentándose por lo que sería, se perdía en la neblina de su mente. ¿Qué había hecho? Necesitaba salir de allí, con urgencia. ¿Qué había hecho? _

Definitivamente, había empeorado todo: ahora ella lo sabía. Había sucedido justamente lo que él no quería, desde el comienzo. Qué le había impulsado a hacerlo, no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que había sido inevitable. Inevitable, a pesar de todo el dolor que guardaba dentro, incurable. **Necesario**.

_Una descarga en la nuca le hizo tomar conciencia de pronto. Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no tenía la certeza de querer detenerse. De hecho, no quería detenerse. Lo había deseado demasiado tiempo, y finalmente ahí estaba, tan cerca suyo como nunca antes. Era algo indescriptible. La cercanía, su calidez. El solo recordar que esa misma tarde había pensado que se resignaría a que nunca tomaría el valor suficiente para declararse, le resultaba ahora casi increíble. Había pensado en resignarse a la oportunidad de probar sus labios, del modo que estaba haciéndolo en ese preciso momento, tan deliciosamente. Esa, ahora, no era una posibilidad siquiera remota. Sin haber terminado de tomar la primera dosis, podía asegurar que ya era un **adicto** dependiente a aquello. A ella. A tenerla tan cerca, a ser quien le hiciera suspirar así, llenándole de gozo. Le faltó el aire pronto y tuvo que separarse de ella, pero tan sólo mínimos centímetros. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su mirada castaña, empañada. Las palabras sobraban._

Ella hizo un sonido extraño, y él se giró rápidamente para mirarle: se había puesto boca arriba, y la respiración se le había acelerado un poco. Aún en la oscuridad, pudo ver claramente que su rostro se contraía en expresiones de dolor.

Olvidándose de todo lo que había estado pensado tan solo unos segundos antes, se levantó y atravesó el cuarto hasta llegar al borde de su cama, para ponerse en cuclillas a su lado, preocupado. Movía la boca, sin emitir ningún sonido. ¿Estaría teniendo alguna molestia, o estaría sólo soñando? Dudó.

Levantó una mano y estaba por tocarle en la frente cuando ella finalmente habló.

"Ron…" susurró, sin abrir los ojos. "Ron…" volvió a llamar, cuando el no respondió al primer aviso.

"Aquí estoy" dijo él al fin, reaccionando. "¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó, susurrando también.

Ella intentó respirar profundamente una vez antes de contestar. El rostro se le contrajo de nuevo, y ella apretó los labios con fuerza. Negó con la cabeza.

"¿Hermione?" se desesperó. No entendía qué pasaba, y ella no parecía capaz de poder transmitírselo. "¿Tynes?" se le ocurrió. Hermione asintió.

ººººº

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a la vidriera polvorienta. Siguieron los pasos como siempre y pronto se encontraron en el inmaculado vestíbulo de San Mungo. Se acercaron rápidamente al mesón de informes y consultaron por el paradero de su amiga. Subieron con prisa al quinto piso, y una vez allí buscaron a Ron con la mirada. Lo localizaron finalmente a mitad del pasillo, sentado justo frente a la puerta de la habitación 307.

"Ron" le llamó Ginny al llegar a su lado. Él levantó la cabeza y los otros dos pudieron ver el deplorable estado de su rostro. Las ojeras, negras, estaban marcadas profundamente bajo sus ojos y tenía el cabello muy desordenado. Se notaba que llevaba incontables horas sin dormir, y la preocupación estaba reflejada con claridad en sus ojos, apagados. "¿Cómo está?" preguntó, sentándose junto a él en una de las sillas negras dispuestas a la espera.

"No me han dicho nada aún" respondió él, escueto. La voz le sonaba pastosa, como si no la hubiera utilizado por años enteros. "¿Pudiste traer las cosas?".

"Sí, aquí están" intervino Harry, sentándose al otro lado de su amigo, de modo que Ron quedó entre medio de él y su esposa. Dejó el bolso que traía colgado al brazo bajo el asiento.

"¿Y Michael?" quiso saber Ron, devolviendo los ojos a sus manos, juntas entre sus rodillas.

"Con mamá" contestó Ginny. "¿Qué pasó, Ron?" inquirió inmediatamente después.

"No lo sé, Ginny. Sólo estaba durmiendo y de pronto…"

"¿Señor Weasley?" interrumpió la voz de un sanador en ese momento.

Ron se levantó y se acercó a él en menos de un segundo. "¿Cómo están?" preguntó, apremiante. "Hermione y el bebé¿están bien?"

"Tranquilo" aplacó el sanador, con una pequeña sonrisa complaciente en el rostro. "La señora Weasley está estable ahora, pero tendrá que estar al menos por dos días más en observación, por su estado".

"¿Qué sucedió?" acometió de nuevo él, sin dejarse callar.

"Todavía no lo hemos determinado. Suponemos que su descompensación fue producto de la reacción de una glándula extraña, que Hermione heredó de su padre, provocada por una emoción fuerte. ¿Tiene idea de cual puede haber sido?"

Ron negó con la cabeza vagamente. "¿Puedo verle?" pidió.

"No aún" negó el sanador. "Los calmantes todavía no han surtido efecto y cualquier cosa puede volver a alterarle. Pero le dejarán pasar apenas ella esté dormida, se lo prometo" agregó, al ver la mirada de desesperación que Ron le dirigía. "Puede aprovechar para dormir un poco, será como mucho una hora. Apenas llegue la sanadora Tynes y ella establezca que es posible, podrá pasar".

Ron asintió suavemente y el sanador se alejó, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

"Ron" le llamó Ginny de nuevo. Él volvió a sentarse entre su hermana y Harry, volviendo al estado en que ellos le habían encontrado al llegar. "Te conviene llamar a tu casa, sus padres están preocupados. Les dijimos que no era nada grave, que no era necesario que vinieran, pero no parecían demasiado convencidos".

Él volvió a asentir, sin atinar a hacer otra cosa. Oyó que Ginny soltaba un largo suspiro y le pedía a Harry que fuera por café. Harry se levantó, le preguntó antes de alejarse si él quería una taza, a lo que él asintió, y luego sus pasos sonaron yéndose hacia la derecha.

"¿Qué pasó?" volvió a preguntar Ginny entonces, ahora que estaban solos.

"No lo sé" respondió él de nuevo.

_Una descarga en la nuca le hizo tomar conciencia de pronto. Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no tenía la certeza de querer detenerse. De hecho, no quería detenerse. Lo había deseado demasiado tiempo, y finalmente ahí estaba, tan cerca suyo como nunca antes. Era algo indescriptible. La sangre le hervía, ardiente. Ya no había podido controlarlo. Aquello había sobrepasado la línea que delimitaba el deseo, y se había transformado en una completa necesidad. Algo tan necesario, que se había vuelto inevitable. Tan inevitable, que podía considerarse necesario. Las brasas, que volvían a arder, como nunca antes, le quemaban otra vez. Sentía esa presión, una sombra, algún tipo de persecución que no iba a cesar a menos que cortara con todo, de raíz. Pero no podía hacer eso. Era necesario, preciso, que él estuviera con ella en ese momento. Sabía que ella no podría hacerlo sola, que necesitaba su ayuda. Tal vez todo había sido una puesta para que él aceptara pasar aquel tiempo a su lado. Sonaba narcisista, lo reconocía, y no era algo de lo que podía decirse orgulloso. Le habría gustado que sus pensamientos no se hubieran vuelto tan retorcidos, pero ella lo había ocasionado, después de todo. Si él pensaba en forma extraña sobre ella y lo que había sucedido entre los dos¿por qué ella no iba a hacerlo? Si él estaba dispuesto a todo por un momento más a su lado, a todo por una mínima chance que le permitiera olvidarlo todo, perdonarle¿por qué ella no iba a estarlo? Si él era **adicto** a ella¿por qué ella no iba a serlo a él? Así como él le amaba, a pesar de todo, incondicionalmente, sabía que ella también lo hacía. Años atrás, habían compartido ese ritual, famoso. Nada podía romper eso, y los dos lo sabían. Podrían sentir cuándo esa llama se apagara, en forma inmediata. Sería decisivo. Se lo habían dicho: el calor sería irrecuperable. Por eso estaba tan seguro. Ese aire pesado, esa calidez, aún estaba ahí. Esas brasas, tan ardientes como siempre. Incluso, más intensas que antes. Le era inexplicable que se hubieran avivado y que, sin embargo, ellos no pudieran estar a la altura de eso, inexplicable e inevitable, que generaban en el otro. ¿Había habido algún tipo de falla cósmica, acaso? Tal vez. Solía pensar en eso como una posibilidad. No había otra explicación. De otro modo¿cómo podría sentir aquel placer y, al mismo tiempo, aquel rechazo? Todo lo incoherente del asunto se cristalizó en aquel momento. Quería alejarse de ella, jamás volver a ver sus ojos, y quería quedarse allí por siempre, y que nada volviera a separarles. Nada. Tan necesario, que era inevitable. Tan inevitable, que era necesario. Tan **adictos**, que estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por una dosis más. _

Ginny aceptó en silencio que él no iba a decirle nada. Optó entonces por reclinarse en su silla y esperar, sin decir otra palabra, a que Harry volviera.

ººººº

Sentía las extremidades ya entumecidas, y aquel efecto extraño que seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo, llegando lentamente a cada recoveco. Tuvo la intención de levantar la cabeza, pero no se sintió capaz. No lo hizo. Sólo siguió observando la oscuridad en que la cara interior de sus párpados, que parecían ahora más pesados que nunca, la sumían. Quiso abrir la boca y llamar a alguien para que le explicara qué había pasado y cómo estaba su bebé, pero no se sintió capaz. No lo hizo. Sólo volvió a tragar la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, lo que le provocó una ligera molestia. Movió las manos, abiertas, sintiendo las frías sabanas de inmediato. El entumecimiento seguía dispersándose, cansándole. Deseaba que lo que fuera que le hubieran dado terminara de surtir efecto, más que nada. Las punzadas que le habían azotado por todo el cuerpo en la madrugada ya se habían ido, pero aún podía notar un dolor intenso en la parte baja del abdomen. Eso le preocupaba. No se le ocurría qué era lo que podía haber pasado, y no se atrevía a pronosticarlo tampoco. Pero sí se atrevía a pensar que estaba relacionado con el episodio, como había decidido llamarlo. Alguien abrió la puerta. Escuchó algunos pasos y luego el ruido de los botones de los aparatos al ser presionados. No sintió nada más.

ººººº

Media hora después de que el sanador le hubiera dicho que tenía que aguardar, llegó la sanadora Tynes. Él intentó retenerla en el pasillo, y pedirle que le dejara pasar en ese momento, pero ella lo eludió con las mismas palabras con que el otro sanador lo había hecho. Tuvo que resignarse entonces a volver a su posición, entre Harry y Ginny, a esperar de nuevo.

"_No hemos encontrado nada, y ya pasó un mes y medio. Queremos regresar, no hay nada que hacer aquí"  
_"_Usted no es quien decide cuándo no hay más que hacer, Weasley. La misión continuará hasta que el jefe lo decida"  
_"_Pero…"  
_"_No hay pero, Weasley. Sus compañeros y usted volverán a la investigación hasta nuevo aviso. Buenas tardes"_

Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose el tope con la pared. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Suspiró. Ginny le presionó una rodilla en señal de apoyo.

"_¿Hermione?"  
_"_Mmm"  
_"_¿Estás despierta?"  
_"_No por mucho tiempo"  
_"_¿Puedes escucharme?"  
_"_¿Qué sucede?"  
_"…"  
"_Ron, dime"  
_"…"  
"_Hey… ¿qué pasa?"  
_"_Sabes que te amo¿no es cierto?"  
_"_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"  
_"_Lo sabes¿no es cierto?"  
_"_Ron…"  
_"_Necesito que me respondas"  
_"…"  
"…"  
"_Sí, lo sé"_

"Los padres de Hermione estaban muy preocupados, de verdad" escuchó que Ginny decía. "Deberías hacerles un llamado, o ir a tu casa a tranquilizarles". Él no respondió a eso y Ginny tampoco agregó nada, así que el silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente.

_Caminaba sin rumbo desde hacía más de una hora. No tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba, pero sabía que estaba lejos. Lejos de ella. Y eso le aliviaba sólo un poco. La sola idea de que tendría que volver en algún momento, tarde o temprano, le atormentaba. ¿Cómo volvería a mirarle a los ojos sin preguntarse si ella sentía lo mismo? Se había expuesto en un modo sumamente peligroso. Que él lo supiera, era una cosa, pero que ella estuviera enterada ahora era otra completamente diferente. ¿Cómo volvería a mirarle a los ojos, ahora que ella sabía que nada había cambiado? Cuando incluso las cenizas habían desaparecido. ¿Lo habían hecho? No, definitivamente. Las brasas se habían extinguido, y aún así seguían ardiendo. No se habían extinguido, no podía engañarse. Jamás lo harían. La cueva las protegía de los vientos, de los torrentes pluviales. De todo. De los oseznos. De los vientos. No podían vivir separados, y lo sabía. Ahora ella también lo sabía. Se detuvo de pronto. Ella era indispensable para su vida, y siempre lo había sido. Se sentía indefenso. Como un osezno. En una cueva. Ardiente. **Adicto**. _

Abrió los ojos y el blanco techo del pasillo de San Mungo se dibujó en sus retinas. Podía escuchar ahora un poco más de movimiento en los corredores aledaños. Supuso que debían ser ya las siete, la hora a la que más o menos comenzaba la actividad intensa en el hospital. Volvió a sentir la mano de su hermana sobre su pierna, y el abrazo de Harry. Quiso agradecerles por su presencia, pero hablar le costaba un trabajo descomunal. Se sentía cansado, culpable, y desgraciado. Más que nunca, deseó que todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos ocho meses jamás hubiera acontecido. Cada paso, cada palabra, había llevado a lo que ahora estaban viviendo. Todo había estado mal, desde el principio. Él nunca tendría que haberse ido, jamás. Movió la cabeza hacía adelante un poco, y luego hacia atrás de nuevo. Su coronilla colisionó contra la dura pared con fuerza. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"_¿Solo?"  
_"_¿Cómo?"  
_"_¿Solo¿Te envían solo?"  
_"_Con Harry. Probablemente envíen también a Megan"  
_"_Megan"  
_"_Sí, Megan"  
_"_¿La misma Megan que estaba el otro día en tu cubículo¿Esa Megan?"  
_"_Sí, esa Megan"_

ººººº

Lucía tan indefensa, que le resultaba difícil creer que era la misma que él conocía. Respiraba despacio, y dormía profundamente. Él caminó despacio, atravesando el cuarto. Sin dejar de mirarle ni por una milésima de segundo. Sin que una voz insistente dentro de su cabeza dejara de repetirle que él tenía la culpa. Se sentó a su lado, en una silla negra cerca de la camilla. Luego de unos minutos, tomó su mano derecha, inerte, entre las propias.

"Hermione" susurró sin darse cuenta, mientras acercaba la mano de ella a su rostro. Su aroma le llegó rápidamente, invadiéndole. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas, que había estado conteniendo todo lo que llevaba esperando, se escaparan de sus ojos en ese momento.

Levantó la cabeza y le observó. Seguía tal y como estaba momentos antes, imperturbable. Fue entonces él cuando se dio cuenta: hundida en su letargo obligado, ella no podía saber que él estaba allí, ni cómo.

Bajó la vista a sus manos otra vez. Apoyó sus codos en la camilla, y le besó los dedos con parsimonia, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, _lo_ vio. Teniendo ya siete meses, el bebé debía estar casi preparado para salir a luchar. Casi pudo verlo allí, dentro de su madre, ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, durmiendo plácidamente. En ese momento, las ganas de que ese pequeño fuera su hijo se hicieron más fuertes que nunca, y el recuerdo de la traición también.

Volvió a mirar a Hermione. En ese momento, las ganas de encontrar la clave que le permitiera olvidar y perdonarle, se hicieron más fuertes que nunca. ¿Qué no hubiera dado él porque las cosas se dieran de otro modo, como las habían planeado¿Qué no hubiera dado él porque aquel niño fuera de los dos¿Qué no hubiera dado él porque la familia que parecían ser fuera real¿Qué?

Bajó la vista una vez más y se sorprendió. Inconscientemente, había colocado sus manos y la de Hermione sobre el vientre de ella. Pudo ver las alianzas en los dedos anulares de los dos, doradas y brillantes. Y sintió un suave movimiento del bebé.

Los ojos se le anegaron de nuevo, como hacía tiempo no le sucedía. Se sentía más impotente de lo que se había sentido en su vida entera, tan poco hombre como jamás se había sentido. Allí estaban, pasando por el peor y más incoherente de los calvarios sólo porque él quería estar algún tiempo más con ella, antes de resignarse a que todo había terminado. Recordó que el día anterior había pensado en que Hermione había preparado todo el cuento de sus padres para que él aceptara compartir con ella aquellos meses. Ahora sabía que las cosas eran completamente inversas, que él era quien no podía vivir con la sola idea de estar lejos de ella, a pesar de que esa lejanía hubiera sido producida peor de las traiciones.

Todo era su culpa. Ahora podía verlo con claridad: sólo había aceptado ayudar a Hermione porque eso le permitiría pasar algunos meses cerca de ella antes de que todo terminara para siempre, y no porque realmente quisiera salvarle. Sólo había aceptado ayudar a Hermione porque era **adicto** a ella.

Y ella estaba ahí, inerte, indefensa, frágil, y sufriendo, sólo porque él lo había decidido.

"¿Señor Weasley?" la voz de la sanadora Tynes llegó a sus oídos. Él levantó la cabeza hacia la puerta y observó a la mujer. "Debo pedirle que se retire, tengo que hacer algunas revisiones".

"Sólo un momento más" pidió él, con la poca entereza que logró reunir. La sanadora asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Él se levantó. Soltó la mano de Hermione, que cayó a un costado de su cuerpo. Le acarició una mejilla con la yema de los dedos, en forma reverente. Le resultaba increíble. Cómo le amaba y cuándo daño estaba haciéndole. Ella le había hecho daño a él también, pero había sido lo suficientemente valiente para alejarse cuando se había equivocado y cuando era necesario. Él no.

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y besó suavemente la mejilla que había acariciado. Antes de incorporarse, pronunció las únicas palabras que sabía que no podría decirle cuando ella despertara: "Te amo"

ººººº

_(Los reviews enviados desde un usuario registrado los respondí por el sistema reply)  
__**Rosely**: muchas gracias! Espero que estés del otro lado, que hayas disfrutado este capitulo y que algunas de tus dudas vayan dilucidándose. Gracias por leer!  
__**Ana**: me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que hayas disfrutado mucho éste. Gracias por leer!  
__**Alicia**: muchas gracias por los deseos! Me alegra saber que te gustó el capitulo anterior, y deseo que hayas disfrutado mucho éste. El link que me dejaste no aparece, son cosas de FF, pero si querés mandame un mail con la dirección y en el primer momento libre que tenga leo tu historia. Gracias por leer!  
__**Roci**: no lo rápido que todos quisiéramos, pero aquí está la continuación. Espero que la hayas disfrutado! Gracias por leer!_

_Ay, mi gente. Sinceramente no tengo "cara" para haber tardado casi un mes en actualizar cuando mis exámenes han terminado hace casi dos semanas y mi tiempo libre se ha incrementado considerablemente desde entonces. Todo lo que tengo para alegar es que estaba terriblemente empantanada con la historia y no podía continuar, a pesar de que pasé horas y horas frente a mi cuaderno escribiendo. Este capitulo tiene cuatro versiones, para que se den una idea, y cada una dista mil millas de la otra. Simplemente no sabía para dónde quería que la historia continuara, pero afortunadamente pude decidirlo y aquí está el cuarto capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, que vuelvan a perdonarme por una extensísima demora y que me comenten en un hermoso review qué les ha parecido (millones, millones de gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior. No saben todo lo que significan sus palabras para mí). _

_Adío!_


	5. Culpable

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Todo lo demás, es complemente inventado. Sin fines de lucro. **

_Para escribir este capitulo, volví a leer los anteriores y noté que hay algo que tal vez no está demasiado claro, así que voy a explicarlo ahora: nadie sabe qué fue lo que realmente pasó entre Ron y Hermione además de ellos mismos, Harry y Ginny. El resto de la familia sólo sabe que se separaron, no el motivo, y ahora piensan que han vuelto a estar juntos, aunque nadie tiene demasiado claro si el bebé es de Ron o no (y nadie lo pregunta porque eso no sería nada delicado¿o si?). Los señores Granger, por su parte, creen que todo ha sido color de rosa desde el principio.  
__Ahora sí, los dejo leer. Los encuentro al final. _

**5. Culpable**

_How often people change, no two remain the same  
__Why things don't always turn out as you plan  
_"Things I don't understand", Coldplay

_12 de diciembre  
_"Me han dicho que podremos regresar a casa mañana"

"¿En serio? Ya quería salir de aquí"

"Sí, han dicho que todo parece estar en orden, así que…"

"Mejor así"

"Sí…"

"…"

"Hermione, yo…"

"Déjalo"

"_¿No te parece que esto es más importante que cualquier otra cosa en este momento? Hace más de siete años que estamos buscándolo y, por primera vez…"  
_"_Sé eso"  
_"_Entonces deberías entender lo que estoy diciéndote. Tengo que ir"_

"Pero…"

"No quiero que hables de eso ahora¿si? Por favor"

"…"

"…"

"Tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento"

"No ahora"

_Abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en una habitación muy blanca, inmensa. Tan grande que no podía ver sus límites. Parpadeó algunas veces, tratando de habituarse a la fuerte luz. Se levantó de a poco, hasta que se encontró sentada en la cama. Cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos otra vez se encontró con que todo se había vuelto verde. Arbustos y árboles lo invadían todo. Frunció el entrecejo. Aquello le resultaba de lo más extraño y, a la vez, de lo más común. No podía explicárselo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos: tal vez todavía no estaba despierta del todo, o tal vez estaba alucinando. Recordaba haberse despertado en casa, en **su **casa, y aquel dolor insoportable. Pero todo eso parecía muy lejano ahora, mientras contemplaba pasivamente la oscuridad en que sus párpados sumían a sus ojos. Extrañamente, tenía la sensación de estar en otro mundo, en alguna dimensión paralela. Definitivamente, no podía explicárselo. Abrió los ojos una tercera vez, y ahora todo se había vuelto azul. Muy azul, profundo. Algo blanco, más o menos denso, le cortó la vista cuando pasó por delante de su cabeza. Parecía una nube. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Debía de estar dormida, bajo los efectos de los sedantes. Sí, eso debía ser. Todo aquello no tenía sentido alguno. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y se masajeó las cien. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, con la esperanza encontrar un paisaje conocido cuando volviera a abrirlos. Se recostó, esperando que eso ayudara. De pronto, escuchó el canto de lo que parecía una bandada de mirlos, muy cerca. El sonido era muy fuerte. Quiso mirar, pero sintió miedo. ¿Con qué se encontraría esta vez? El canto de las aves se acercaba, y ahora podía percibir también el ruido que sus alas provocaban al rozar con el aire. La curiosidad la venció, y abrió los ojos. Todo lo que vio por algunos segundos fue una gran mancha negra y marrón. La bandada de mirlos estaba volando sobre su cabeza, entonces. Se sentó otra vez, y observó que volvía a estar en al ambiente verde. Cerró y abrió los ojos, pero la imagen no cambió. Lo intentó varias veces, pero ahí seguía. Tal vez ese fuera el paisaje real, entonces. _

"Bien"

"…"

"Tus padres están fuera, querrán entrar"

"Espera, Ron"

"¿Si?"

"Yo… Gracias"

"…"

"…"

"Volveré en una hora"

ººººº

Las llamas de la chimenea del comedor pasaron en menos de un parpadeo de coloradas intensas a verdes y de un momento a otro, Ron estaba saliendo de ellas.

"¡Tío!" la exclamación de Michael, que estaba terminando su desayuno, no se hizo esperar. Dejó a Ginny con la cuchara llena de manzanas pisadas en la mano y corrió hacia él para luego saltar a sus brazos.

"Hola, pequeño" le saludó él, acariciándole el cabello. "¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó luego.

"Desayunando" respondió la voz de Ginny, que se había acercado a ellos. Tomó a Michael por debajo de los brazos y volvió a sentarle en su silla alta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y luego continuó dándole de comer a su hijo. "Tú¿cómo estás? No traes buena cara". Ron sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a un lado de su hermana, observando en silencio. "¿Cómo está ella?" quiso saber luego, sin interrumpirse.

"Mejor" contestó el escuetamente. "¿Harry?"

"En el Ministerio, ya lo sabes. Podría haber tomado sus vacaciones desde la semana pasada, pero ya has visto cómo es" dijo ella con resignación. "Muy bien" soltó, dejando la cuchara en el cuenco de las manzanas y pasándole una servilleta de tela a Michael. Él se limpió la boca con ella, la dejó sobre la mesa y, luego que su madre le bajara de su silla, salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala. Unos segundos después, Ginny y Ron le escucharon abrir el baúl que contenía sus juguetes.

Ginny juntó las cosas de la mesa y se levantó. "Ven" le dijo a Ron, caminando hacia la cocina. Él la siguió y, una vez allí, observó cómo abría el grifo del agua para lavar el cuenco. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó mientras pasaba la esponja enjabonada por la superficie de la vasija.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó él a su vez.

"No vienes a mi casa a las nueve de la mañana a verme lavar una cazuela" respondió ella, aún dándole la espalda. "Algo ha pasado, o tienes alguna pregunta que crees que puedo responder" agregó luego, cerrando la canilla. Dejó el cuenco en el escurridor y luego se giró hacia él.Se apoyó en la mesada y cruzó los brazos, esperando por sus palabras.

Ron la miró un momento, pretendiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba ella. Pero luego se dio por vencido: "Fue mi culpa".

"¿Lo que le pasó a Hermione?" medio preguntó, medio afirmó ella.

"Yo… Discutimos, y luego yo…" bajó la vista, apenado. "Yo la besé, Gin" soltó al fin, en un susurro,mirando al suelo. No quería ver la expresión en los ojos de su hermana. "Por eso ha sucedido todo esto" pausó unos segundos. "Fue mi culpa" repitió.

"_No, no les he dicho ninguna de las dos cosas" confirmó ella, mostrando un gesto impasible, no condescendiente con las sensaciones que esas palabras estaban produciéndole. Le dolían, muchísimo, incluso más que su propia culpa.  
_"_Así que ellos piensan que_ nosotros_ vamos a tener un hijo" dedujo Ron, moviendo las manos rápidamente, señalándoles alternativamente. Hermione asintió. "Estás completamente loca".  
_"_No lo estoy, pero si piensas eso no puedo ha…" contestó ella, apacible.  
_"_¿A qué has venido?" interrumpió él, vislumbrando de pronto a dónde iba todo aquello._

Pasaron algunos minutos en completo silencio, interrumpido solo por el vago sonido de los juguetes de Michael al golpear el suelo de la sala. Finalmente, Ginny habló: "¿Porqué me lo dices ahora? Te lo pregunté hace días, y no quisiste contármelo".

"Mañana saldrá de San Mungo, me lo han dicho hace un rato los sanadores" contó Ron, levantando la vista al fin. "Supongo que ahora sí tendré que pensar qué es lo que voy a hacer¿no?" agregó, con una sonrisa tristemente torcida.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Ginny, sin comprender aquello realmente.

"A que no sé si puedo seguir con esto¿sabes? Me será un tanto difícil pretender que las cosas no han cambiado, o que puedo seguir soportando…." se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Ginny. "¿Qué…?"

"No puedes dejarla ahora, no quieras convencerte de que puedes hacerlo". Ron intentó interrumpirle, pero ella levantó una mano, y siguió hablando: "Y sabes porqué. No quieres hacerlo. Prefieres que vuelva a hacerte daño, prefieres que… prefieres cualquier cosa antes de estar lejos de ella, incluso hacerte cargo de un niño que no es tuyo, tal como seguramente ya has considerado"

"No lo he hecho" negó él.

"A mí no puedes mentirme" replicó simplemente Ginny.

"_He hecho algo terrible"  
_"_No me asustes, Hermione…"  
_"_Gin, yo…"  
_"_Vamos, dilo de una vez"  
_"_Yo… yo… estoy..."_

"No puedo ayudarte ahora, Ron" continuó ella, al comprobar que él se había quedado sin palabras. "Lo hice cuando aún podía, pero ya no. Supongo que tendrán que arreglar sus problemas solos, por fin".

"¿Mami?" interrumpió la voz de Michael, que asomaba su cabeza por el marco de la puerta inocentemente. "¿Vienes a jugar conmigo?"

"En seguida, precioso" respondió ella, apenas sonriendo. "Ve y espérame en la sala¿si?".

"¿Quieres venir, tío?" le preguntó luego Michael a Ron, que en ese momento pareció recuperar el habla.

"No, debo irme" negó, inclinando la cabeza y mirándole. Al ver su expresión de decepción, agregó: "Pero te prometo que uno de estos días vendré a visitarte y jugaré toda la tarde contigo¿te gustaría eso?".

"¡Sí!" asintió el niño alegremente, sonriendo. Se acercó a él y le abrazó las rodillas, gesto al que Ron respondió acariciándole la cabeza.

"Vamos, hijo. Tu tío tiene cosas que hacer ahora" dijo Ginny, mirando significativamente a su hermano. Michael se separó de Ron entonces y salió corriendo de la cocina, hacia la sala.

"Bueno, yo…" empezó Ron, pero Ginny le interrumpió.

"Promete que harás lo correcto, Ron" pidió, negando suavemente con la cabeza y con algunas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo invadiéndole los ojos. "Promete que no le harás sufrir más, y que no te lo harás a ti mismo tampoco¿si?".

Ron le miró un momento, sin saber qué decir, pero luego de algunos instantes asintió con la cabeza. Ginny sonrió tristemente entonces. Luego, se acercó a él, le dio un corto abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y salió de allí. Unos segundos después, Ron había desaparecido.

ººººº

"No necesitan quedarse todo el tiempo" volvió a repetir Hermione. Sus padres volvieron a insistir en que se quedarían con ella hasta que Ron regresara. "Pero deben de tener cosas que hacer, seguramente" argumentó ella, sin dejarse vencer. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar ni entender, tenía la sensación de que estaría mejor sola que con ellos allí.

"En este momento, lo más importante es estar aquí. Hija, deja de preocuparte ya, no te sentará bien hacer eso" dijo Jane, sin tomar respiro.

Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros, rindiéndose al fin. Volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana, y observó en silencio el cielo tormentoso.

_Las estrellas parecían no brillar tanto como antes. Tal vez su fuente se hubiera descompuesto. No, eso no tenía sentido. Se suponía que ellas mismas eran su fuente. ¿Y si ellas se habían descompuesto¿Si estaban muriendo? Eso sí era probable. Se dijo que cuando sucediera, lo sabría. Estallarían. _

Finalmente, la lluvia comenzó a caer.

_Se sentía cansadísimo. Hacía días que no dormía, pero al parecer los esfuerzos de los tres estaban dando resultados después de todo. Algunas jornadas atrás habían encontrado finalmente algunos indicios que, aparentemente y si tenían suerte, los guiarían en la dirección correcta. Y si no lo hacían, tampoco importaba demasiado. Al final de la semana siguiente se cumplirían los tres meses programados y, a pesar que todavía no hubieran encontrado nada fructífero o la investigación no estuviera terminada aún, un traslador los llevaría de vuelta a casa. Veía ese acontecimiento como una luz al final del túnel, el incentivo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Por supuesto que quería que la misión fuera exitosa. Después de todo, atrapar a Malfoy era una de las principales razones por las que se había convertido en Auror. Pero, tenía que aceptar, en ese preciso momento no le interesaba nada más que volver a Londres, a su casa, a _ella_. Nunca se había imaginado que ella le haría tanta falta, que alguna vez llegaría a extrañarle tanto. Pero sí. Le hacía demasiada falta y le extrañaba más que a nada. _

Parecía imposible. Cómo de un momento a otro ya no se veía nada, cómo ya nada era claro, cuando tan solo media hora antes, el día parecía espléndido.

_Como si una ola gigante le hubiera dado de lleno en el pecho, trastabilló. Una vez, dos veces, hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared contraria. Entonces, sus piernas parecieron perder sus músculos y resbaló hasta caer sentada al suelo, frío. Con un escalofrío, soltó la prueba, que salió volando y se estrelló contra la otra pared. Y allí cayó, justo donde ella podía ver claramente el veredicto: **culpable.**_

Parecía imposible. Cómo de un momento a otro, todo lo que había soñado, todo lo que había construido, todo lo que tenía, ya no estaba. Cuando solo algún tiempo antes todo parecía tan espléndido, tan perfecto. Y cómo, sin embargo, lo que veía extenderse en el futuro también parecía tan espléndido, tan perfecto.

_La noche estaba tranquila. El verano había llegado, y el aumento en la temperatura hacia eso evidente. No le molestaba, para nada. Adoraba que las noches fueran tan cálidas y, sobre todo, adoraba salir a dar aquellos fascinantes paseos en el parque. Y los adoraba aún más cuando él aceptaba ir con ella, como esa noche milagrosamente había sucedido. Y todavía los adoraba más cuando él le abrazaba de ese modo y caminaba a su lado, como si nadie más en el mundo existiera. Se sentía como una adolescente indefensa, tan dependiente de él como siempre lo había sido. Por las sensaciones que en ese preciso momento le invadían el cuerpo, parecía que hacía solo algunas semanas que estaban juntos, cuando en realidad la cuenta daba como resultado ocho años. Era ridículo, pero podía asegurar que estaba completa así, que no necesitaba nada más. _

"Hermione¿Qué pasa?" escuchó que la voz de su padre le llegaba a los oídos. Volteó la cabeza hacia él y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, y ni siquiera sabía porqué.

"Nada" se apresuró a responder, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que habían caído. "Debo estar algo movilizada aún, no te preocupes" sonrió a Charles, que se había acercado y ahora estaba justo a su lado en la camilla. El hombre no parecía demasiado convencido, así que agregó: "De verdad, no te preocupes".

"Debiste preocuparte mucho, mi niña" interrumpió Jane, acercándose a la cama también. Tomó la mano de Hermione y la sostuvo entre las suyas un momento. "Y ni siquiera sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió, es una pena" continuó. "Pero lo importante es que ahora estarás bien, y también tu bebé. ¿Ya te han dicho que mañana podrás irte?"

"Sí, Ron lo ha hecho" asintió ella vagamente.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin hacer ruido y él entró, luciendo algo agitado. Ella contuvo la respiración por un momento, instintivamente.

"¡Muchacho!" exclamó Charles. "Es una suerte que estés de regreso, necesitamos hacer algunas cosas".

"Les dije que si tenían que…" quiso reclamar Hermione, pero Jane volvió a interrumpirle.

"Oh, Hermione, nosotros también te hemos dicho que no te preocupes" repitió, sonriéndole extrañamente. "¿Podrás ayudarnos a salir?" preguntó la mujer a Ron, volteándose hacia él.

"Por supuesto" asintió Ron, hablando por primera vez desde su llegada. Sólo en ese momento Hermione notó cuan cansado lucía y sonaba.

Los señores Granger se despidieron de ella con besos en la frente y la promesa de regresar en la tarde. Hermione dejó salir un largo suspiro apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

ººººº

_13 de diciembre  
_"No estoy inválida, Ginny" reclamó Hermione con exasperación. "Gracias, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas sola ahora¿si?".

"Bien, como quieras" aceptó la pelirroja, mientras le cubría con el cobertor. "Asegúrate de estar bien abrigada, hace mucho frío" recomendó, antes de sentarse en una silla a un lado de la cama.

"Sí, mamá" respondió Hermione. "Hablando de ella¿dónde está?"

"Pues…" vaciló Ginny. Luego de unos segundos, y ante la mirada interrogante de Hermione, volvió a hablar: "Hasta donde sé, ella y tu padre se han ido al _Garden_".

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. "¿Porqué harían eso?" cuestionó en una voz algo más alta. Ginny sólo se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, Michael entró en la habitación y saltó al regazo de su madre, para luego deslizarse con suavidad a un lado de su tía en la cama. "Tú no deberías estar en el jardín¿acaso?" quiso saber, haciéndole algunas suaves cosquillas.

"Quería venir a verte" explicó Ginny, observándoles con una pequeña sonrisa. "Te extrañaba".

"Te extrañaba, tía" confirmó Michael. Se incorporó y plantó en la mejilla de Hermione un cariñoso beso. Ella sonrió y devolvió el gesto.

"¿Todo bien aquí?" la cabeza de Harry se asomó a la puerta.

"Sí, bien" asintió Ginny, volteándose hacia él. Le hizo señas y él pasó. Caminó hasta llegar justo tras Ginny y le abrazó los hombros. "¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó a Hermione.

Ella tardó algunos segundos en responder. "Mejor, gracias. No deberías estar aquí".

Como toda respuesta, Harry alzó los hombros con un gesto muy parecido al que Ginny había hecho minutos antes. Hermione pensó en que los dos habían estado demasiado tiempo juntos.

En ese momento, justo cuando Harry estaba por agregar algo, Ron entró al cuarto. Traía un bolso de mano, el mismo que habían utilizado en San Mungo y lo dejó a un lado del armario. Sin decir nada, volvió a salir.

"_¡Hermione, he vuelto!" exclamó al entrar a la casa. Esperó algunos segundos por una respuesta, pero no llegó. Frunció el entrecejo, y entonces notó que todo estaba muy silencioso, vacío. Qué extraño. Le había avisado a Hermione el día anterior que llegaría a esa hora, ella no podía haber salido justo en ese momento. Debía estar durmiendo, seguramente. Después de todo, era muy temprano aún. Sí, eso debía ser. Ansiosamente, subió las escaleras y abrió con lentitud la puerta de su cuarto. Se sorprendió al ver que la cama estaba hecha, y que Hermione no estaba allí. Miró alrededor con interés, sin comprender nada. Entonces, vio un sobre apoyado en la lámpara, sobre la mesa de luz. Se acercó y lo tomó, leyendo su nombre en el frente. Lo abrió inmediatamente, y dentro encontró una simple nota: _Me voy. No puedo explicártelo, pero todo ha terminado. Te amo. _La leyó varias veces. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello¿Era algún tipo de broma pesada, acaso? Abrió los armarios, los cajones, revisó el baño. Ninguna de sus cosas estaba. _

"Bueno, creo…" empezó Ginny, mirando a Harry. Él asintió levemente y entonces ella volvió a hablar. "Nosotros vamos de salida¿si?" se dirigía a Hermione ahora. "Supongo que querrás descansar un poco, no queremos molestarte" agregó, al ver que la castaña iba a replicar algo. "Vamos, Michael. Saluda a tu tía, vamos a casa".

Michael repitió el gesto de antes y se despidió de Hermione con un beso aún más cariñoso que el anterior. Harry y Ginny hicieron lo mismo y luego los tres salieron de la habitación. Hermione pudo escuchar un momento más tarde una corta conversación en el piso de abajo, y luego el sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse y cerrarse después.

_Pasaron a la sala, y se sentaron enfrentados en los sillones individuales. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos. "Has sacado las fotografías" comentó ella, mirando alrededor, tratando de que su voz no sonara lo angustiada que se sentía en realidad.  
__Él no respondió nada a eso. "¿Qué quieres, Hermione?" volvió a hablar bruscamente. A pesar de que había cedido, que le había dejado entrar en su casa otra vez, las cosas entre los dos no habían cambiado en absoluto.  
__La joven volteó al cabeza hacia él, cohibida. No podía decírselo así, de una sola vez. No era tan sencillo. "Mis padres vienen de visita por unos meses" informó, sin dejar de mirarle, a pesar de que se le estaba haciendo difícil mantener la cabeza en alto.  
__Ron asintió. "¿Porqué tiene que interesarme?" dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con interés. No entendía a qué venía eso, y la verdad era que no le interesaba saberlo. Tener a Hermione tan cerca era una de las peores cosas que le habían pasado en los últimos cinco meses. Y eso contando con que le habían sucedido las suficientes cosas malas como para compararlas._

Escuchó los pasos de Ron subiendo la escalera y casi pudo verlo detenerse frente a la puerta del cuarto, que había quedado entreabierta. El silencio era tan profundo ahora que un zumbido comenzó a retumbarle en los oídos. Al fin, Ron entró.

"_Vas a cuidarte mucho¿si?"  
_"_Hermione…"  
_"_No, en serio. No es una tonta misión más, los dos lo sabemos. Esto puede ser muy  
peligroso"  
_"_No es cierto, no exageres"  
_"…"  
"…"  
"_Bueno, tal vez lo hago, pero no quiero que te pongas en ningún riesgo, por favor. ¿Y si te pasa algo por jugar a héroe, eh¿Quién se casará conmigo entonces?"  
_"_Espero que nadie"  
_"_Oh, claro"  
_"…"  
"_No te rías, no es divertido"  
_"_¿Porqué te preocupas tanto? No es la primera vez que voy en una misión complicada¿qué  
hay de nuevo ahora?"  
_"_Pues… no lo sé, pero no estoy muy segura de dejarte ir"  
_"_Ah¿no?"  
_"_No"  
_"_Lamento decirte que no vas a poder detenerme"  
_"_¿No te quedarías si te lo pidiera?"  
_"…"  
"_¿Ron¿Lo harías?"  
_

"Hola" saludó ella calladamente, luego de algunos segundos de silencio. Él solo se había quedado parado allí, sin hacer nada.

Ron no respondió inmediatamente: "Hola". Tras otros cuantos segundos, consultó: "¿Te sientes mejor?".

"Sí, mucho, gracias" asintió ella. Buscó qué más decir, pero nada parecía indicado. La situación era muy extraña, tensa. "¿Te han dicho porqué se han ido?" preguntó al final. "Mis padres, quiero decir" aclaró.

Solo entonces Ron pareció reaccionar y caminó dentro de la habitación, hasta llagar a la altura de la silla en la que Ginny había estado sentada minutos antes. Se aferró al respaldo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. "Yo se los pedí" respondió al fin.

"_¿Qué?" repitió Ron quedamente. "¿Que _qué_?" volvió a repetir, subiendo el tono. Se le quedó mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta por unos segundos, y luego reaccionó de pronto: "¿Así que no solo no les has dicho que nos hemos separado, sino que tampoco les dijiste que su nieto es hijo de un tipo del que ni siquiera sabes el nombre?"_

Hermione soltó algo parecido a una pequeña risa. "¿Tú les pediste que se fueran?" reprodujo, como si creyera que había oído mal o que Ron no había dicho lo que quería.

"Sí" confirmó él, impasible.

"_Bah, no vamos a encontrarlo y ya estoy cansado" reclamó Ron, intentando que Hermione se detuviera. Hacía horas que estaban caminando, buscando un adorno de navidad para la puerta de su nueva casa, pero ninguno parecía contentar a la chica. Según él, cualquiera estaba bien, si tan sólo era un adorno. Para decir más, él ni siquiera hubiera salido a buscar algo tan inservible con la fuerte nevada que azotaba la ciudad desde la mañana. Pero no había podido decir que no. Sabía que eso solo hubiera ocasionado la más estúpida de las discusiones. Y, si podía evitar eso, mejor. Por lo menos por el momento. Un mes de convivencia no era un buen margen para comenzar a pelear por ese tipo de cosas.  
_"_Vamos, no quedan muchos locales, y estoy segura de que encontraremos uno perfecto en el próximo" alentó Hermione, demasiado entusiasmada como para notar que sus propios pies estaban entumeciéndose. Aquella era una de las primeras cosas que los dos hacían juntos por su nuevo hogar y, a pesar de que coincidía en que era algo totalmente inservible, por algún lugar tenían que empezar.  
_"_Bien, bien" aceptó él, consolándose con certeza de que cuando volvieran a casa, podrían tener una cálida merienda juntos.  
__Caminaron algunos minutos más, hasta la siguiente vidriera. Hermione no encontró nada lo suficientemente interesante, pero aún así arrastró a Ron dentro del local. Una vez allí, encontraron que estaba lleno de gente que, evidentemente, disfrutaba de buscar cosas inservibles como ellos en ese momento. Hermione se puso a estudiar con detenimiento los estantes, mientras Ron esperaba a un costado barriendo el local con la mirada. Luego de unos minutos, ella le llamó para que viera el _hermoso _adorno que había encontrado. A Ron le pareció tremendamente cursi y empalagoso (era una corona de hojas verdes, rojas y doradas que tenía un grotesco moño plateado, en el centro de la cual se podía colocar una foto mágica de la familia que habitaba la casa que decoraba, según especificaba el cartel que pendía de uno de los extremos), pero aún así consintió la elección de Hermione, que sonreía ilusionada._

Hermione calló, sin saber qué decir ante esa declaración. "¿Porqué hiciste eso?" preguntó luego, sin entender nada de aquello.

Ron no respondió inmediatamente: "Porque tenemos cosas que arreglar, solos".

"¿Tenemos, _nosotros_?". Hermione no podía creer todo eso. "Ron, ya habíamos acordado que…"

"Es evidente que he violado ese trato" interrumpió él. Hermione tuvo la certeza de que él tenía planeada cada palabra. "Y me gustaría que propongamos otro si es que vamos a continuar con esto".

_Y sin embargo, no lucía para nada real. El color verde de las hojas de los árboles era sobrenatural, demasiado intenso. Incluso el aire se sentía un poco extraño, algo pesado. Eso también era raro; el clima parecía tropical, o algo parecido. No era lógico. Miró alrededor, esperando encontrar una respuesta, o al menos un mínimo indicio que le indicara dónde estaba. De pronto, los mirlos que había visto pasar sobre su cabeza comenzaron a cantar de nuevo, ensordeciéndole. Confundida, se levantó de la camilla (que, notó, se había convertido en un catre campestre) y sintió la tierra cálida bajo sus pies. Caminó sin dirección, sin tener idea de qué estaba haciendo o dónde estaba yendo, pero se sentía más segura así que contemplando todo pasivamente. De nuevo sorpresivamente, el canto de los mirlos se hizo más intenso y, de la nada, allí delante, varios metros alejada de ella, una silueta apareció en el medio de la arboleda. Ella dejó de caminar, más por instinto que por decisión propia. Algo le decía que esperara, que sólo dejara que las cosas sucedieran. La silueta se acercaba y unos segundos más tarde, ella notó que traía algo en los brazos, pequeño. Justo cuando ya no podía soportar la intriga, la silueta se hizo nítida. Era _él_. Y eso que traía en los brazos, era un bebé. _Su_ bebé. _

Hermione volvió a callar, pero esta vez permanentemente. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder a eso? No tenía las facultades, ni la autoridad. Hubiera sido algo totalmente ridículo que se atreviera a decir algo. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó entonces, para darle pie a Ron para que dijera todo lo que seguramente había pensado durante todos aquellos días.

Ron soltó un corto suspiro antes de rodear la silla y sentarse en ella. Entrecruzó las manos, y se mantuvo en silencio un momento. "Les pedí que se fueran para que pudiéramos aclarar las cosas" empezó, y pareció que le costaba un poco hablar. "Entre nosotros, quiero decir" aclaró luego. Hermione respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. "Me conoces, y sabes perfectamente cómo me siento respecto a… a lo que sucedió hace algunos meses".

"Sí, lo sé" coincidió ella, más que nada para hacer que aquel momento pasara lo más rápido posible.

"Así que no me siento en la necesidad de explicártelo, aunque tampoco tengo que hacerlo"

"Por supuesto que no" volvió a asentir Hermione, rogando en silencio que aquel terreno peligroso se alejara pronto.

"Tampoco voy a pedirte explicaciones" continuó Ron, ahora mirando a sus manos entrelazadas. "Ya ha pasado el momento en que podría haberlo hecho y ahora ya no me interesa saberlo".

"Ron, yo…"

"No, déjalo" interrumpió él. "Tal vez algún día esté dispuesto a escucharlo, pero no hoy" aseguró, negando levemente con la cabeza. "¿Sabes? Nunca creí que algo como esto nos sucedería a nosotros" confesó, hablando algo más vagamente ahora. Hermione tuvo la clara sensación de que eso no estaba en su libreto. "No realmente" Ron levantó la cabeza y miró a la pared, incapaz de contener aquella sensible verborrea. "Siempre pensé que…"

"Ron, por favor" casi suplicó ella. Él volteó a mirarla y no dijeron nada por algunos segundos. "Yo también lo pensaba, no creas que no" se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose.

"No puedo pretender que no me importas" volvió a comenzar él. Parecía haber vuelto a su plan ahora. "Traté de hacértelo creer, de creerlo yo mismo, pero no he podido" hizo una pausa y luego continuó: "No pude convencerme" repitió, como si quisiera escucharlo varias veces para comprenderlo. Hermione le escuchaba con atención. "Sabes que acepté esa loca propuesta hace meses sólo porque me importas más de lo que puedo imaginar, y más de lo que me conviene".

"Puede que ahora ya no lo creas, pero tú también…" esta vez, ella sola se interrumpió. Estaba entrando a un plano demasiado intenso, demasiado doloroso.

"_¿Ron?"  
_"_¿Dónde está?"  
_"_¿De qué hablas?"  
_"_Hermione¿dónde está?"  
_"_Espera, Ron, cal…"  
_"_¡Dónde está?"  
_"_¡No lo sé¿Qué es lo que sucede?"  
_"_Se ha ido, Ginny, no está"  
_"_¿Cómo que no está?"  
_"_¡No está¡Se ha llevado sus cosas y ha desaparecido!"  
_"_Eso no es posible"  
_"_¡No está en casa, Gin! Se ha ido…" _

Ron se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir hablando: "A pesar de que me cuesta demasiado incluso ahora, estaré contigo hasta el final, hasta que tus padres se vayan". Hermione no pudo no sorprenderse: había pensado que, al pedirle a sus padres que se fueran de la casa, Ron estaba dando por terminada la farsa. "Ha sido demasiado tiempo el que hemos compartido, antes de que… bueno, antes de todo esto". Hermione se sentó mejor, sin dejar de escucharle atentamente. "Antes que nada… bueno, fuimos amigos y no pretendo dejar las cosas como te lo dije aquel día" se detuvo a ver a Hermione asentir. Sabía que ella estaba recordando en ese preciso momento todo lo que él le había dicho en julio, cuando le había encontrado. "Quiero quedarme con un buen recuerdo de todos estos años, y sólo podré hacerlo así. De otro modo, nunca podré olvidar todo esto, lo sabes".

"No lo hagas" pidió ella, hablando por fin. "No lo olvides, es parte de lo que nos ha tocado vivir¿o no?" se explicó, viendo la expresión de confusión en los ojos de él.

"No creo que debas pasar por esto sola, y menos ahora" siguió él, volviendo a mirarle intensamente y sin responder nada a la sugerencia de ella. "Después de todo, lo que te ha sucedido ha sido mi culpa" concluyó.

Hermione dejó que aquellas palabras cayeran en su mente. Cuando comprendió lo que él había dicho, un ruido de tristeza y decepción se escapó de su garganta. "Prefiero decirles toda la verdad a mis padres antes de que sigas con esto sólo porque te sientes culpable" declaró luego. "He luchado demasiado conmigo misma como para que hagas eso" una lágrima solitaria se deslizó hasta su barbilla, sin que ella pudiera detenerla. "Me iré cuando mis padres lo hagan, no te preocupes" aseguró, limpiándose la cara e intentando no flaquear. "Entonces tú tendrás tu buen recuerdo y no tendrás que volver a saber de mí, ni de tu culpa".

"Hermione, no…" Ron intentó corregirle, pero ella le detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

"Déjalo, creo que todo está ya claro" cortó. Se mojó los labios, quebrados. "Me gustaría dormir un poco ahora" dijo luego, esperando que él se fuera rápido para que no volviera a verla llorar por su causa. Ron asintió levemente luego de un momento y salió de la habitación con premura.

ººººº

_Se que querrán matarme, y yo también quiero hacerlo. Realmente, que esta vez haya pasado todo un mes no tiene justificación, y no busco dársela. Sólo espero dos cosas: que ustedes perdonen una vez más mi impuntualidad, y que hayan disfrutado como nunca este capitulo. No creo estar muy alejada de la realidad cuando digo que es al que mayor empeño le he puesto, y el que (espero) mejor ha quedado. Es sumamente largo (si no es el más largo que he escrito para una historia de capítulos, está bastante cerca de serlo), pero altamente informativo, algo que los anteriores no eran. Estoy muy conforme esta vez con el resultado, y espero que ustedes también. Si es así (y si no, también) me encantaría que me lo comentaran en un **review** (de esos tan preciosos), al igual que cuáles son las dudas que tienen o qué les gustaría saber yquieren esté incluido en el próximo capitulo (que, aprovecho a informar, es el último de esta historia). Ahora sí, me despido de todos ustedes esperando que se encuentren muy bien y disfrutando de sus vacaciones (creo que todos estamos transitando esta hermosa, aunque demasiado corta en algunoscasos,época del año)._

_Adío! _


End file.
